In Our World: Book 5 - Emily's Prophecy
by matthewmspace
Summary: Everything is calm again. After the events of Book 4, everyone is glad for that. And Emily is finally moving to the zoo to find the realization of her prophecy. Stories You Need To Read First In Order: In Our World Books 1-3, Pengotter Pregnancy/Early Months, In Our World Book 4
1. Chapter 1 - Realizations And Birthdays

Welcome to Book 5! It's officially time to get Emily back into the stories. First of all, if you haven't read any of my previous stories (except for _Ultra Feral _or _Skilene Holidays_) this will make absolutely no sense. So let's start Book 5 immediately where Book 4 left off, shall we?

**CHAPTER 1 – Realizations And Birthdays**

(P staying with me) "So shall we fly to the lab?" Skipper asked us. When he said fly, it made Sam, Anna, and I all shake nervously. Skipper and Marlene comforted us and calmed us back down. "Sorry about that. Should we drive instead?" Skipper asked us.

"Honestly, I'd like just a nice walk please," I said. "Same here," the kids said. "Very good. Hopefully you'll want to use the suits again eventually," Marlene said. "It's not like we have a choice in the other world though," Sam said jokingly. We all laughed.

"No, we don't. Let's get going," Skipper said. We all left the HQ and started heading to the lab. For some reason, Skipper and Marlene were bringing up the rear, talking about something. I couldn't pick it up though. (P to Marlene)

"I'm so glad those three are alright," I said. "Me too Marlene. I'm glad we don't remember all that, but those three seem pretty shell-shocked. We'll have to take it easy on them for the next few days," Skipper said. "I agree. I mean, even just casually saying _fly_ set them off on a nervous shake. We'll have to help coax them back to being relaxed," I said.

"Yes. I never knew Blowhole could be so evil. He tried to kill you all," Skipper said. "Thank goodness for those parachutes that the altered Rico had. We might have gone down," I said. Skipper's feathers and my fur bristled at the thought. "Yes. Those three did a great job though," Skipper said.

"I agree. But now I can't help but think back to our vacation in the early part of the year," I said. "What do you mean?" Skipper asked me. "I'm thinking of the night before we left my old aquarium and my sister," I said. *

"We have been in contact with her since then. But what do you mean?" Skipper asked me. "Based off what happened today, I think that old Otter was right," I said. "You mean the prophecy for your sister?" Skipper asked me.

"Yes. I think we know who will fulfill Emily's prophecy," I said. ** "Yes, we do. How did we not know sooner?" Skipper asked me. "I have no idea. We had been suspecting it. Now it's confirmed," I said happily. "Yes, it is confirmed, finally. Do you think they'll have the same luck we did?" Skipper said, talking about Annabelle and Samuel.

"He's a mammal, so they've got a higher chance than we ever did. Not to mention we've got a few vials of that substance and others in level 14," I said. *** "Yes, it took forever to get some, but thanks to the Stopwatch, we did grab a bunch of substances. They probably will have the same luck, if fate has its way," Skipper said.

"Hopefully it'll be faster for them to get there than it was for us. Then again, we were delayed by forces that directly controlled us," I said. "Yes. I agree with you that it'll probably be faster," Skipper said.

"So when should we start to set this in motion?" I asked. "Probably tonight, after everyone is asleep. After all, there is a 3-hour time difference between here and Monterey," Skipper said. "Sounds like a plan then," I said. (P back to me)

We had arrived at the lab in Midtown and Kowalski started making the time-proofing vaccines for everyone. "So what were you talking about on the way here?" I asked Skipper and Marlene.

"Classified," they both said. "You actually have no idea how happy we are to hear you say that," Sam said. They both smiled. "Glad to see you're enjoying that for once," Marlene said.

After a little bit, Kowalski had made enough of the vaccine for everybody and some extras as well, per Skipper and Marlene's request. Finally we were all done and headed back. This time Skipper and Marlene took point as we headed for the HQ, while Anna, Sam, and I took up the rear. "I am so glad that's over," I said.

"Yes. Now it can't happen again. I'm still trying to relax after all that," Anna said. "Same here. All I want to do for a while is just act cute and cuddly for the guests. That always cheers me up," Sam said.

"It always cheers me up, too. I don't want to go for any interviews for a few days either. Thank goodness we have nothing coming up. Though if we did, I could always delay them," I said.

"You've still got control over this world, which is interesting. I'd like to test that," Anna said. **** "How so?" I asked her. "Well, you can technically initiate any change right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to if it's a major change. That's too much power," I said. "True, true. But how about something temporary that wouldn't affect anything?" Anna asked.

"Hmm… What do you have in mind? More food for us all?" I asked. " Well, probably that. But I don't know of anything else. But I'll think of something," Anna said. "Remember to try to control your curiosity. But when you think of something, let me know," I said.

"I'll try to think of something as well," Sam said. "Sounds good. Shall we keep this classified?" I asked the two. "Yes sir," they said to me saluting. We burst out laughing at that. (P to Marlene)

Suddenly we heard the kids and Matthew laughing at something. That brought a smile to Skipper and I's faces. "Sounds like they're regaining their positive attitude," I said to Skipper. "They must be glad there's no risk of this happening again," Skipper said.

"Yes. It's good we got Kowalski to make extra vaccines. We'll need to give one to Emily as well," I said. "Of course. But until the others see the transfer in the system, they won't know she's coming," Skipper said.

"It'll be great to be have the family together again," I said. "It sure will. And Emily should be happy we finally found out who will fulfill her prophecy," Skipper said. "She does keep asking us about that when she calls, so she probably will be. And now, our family will grow again," I said happily. "Yes, our family is about to get a lot stranger again," Skipper said. I kissed him. "It sure will," I said.

(P back to me) When we arrived back at the HQ, we all relaxed. Or at least, Sam, Anna, and I tried to. Some noises were setting us off, making us shake in fear. Thankfully, everyone was helping us calm down when that happened. The zoo eventually opened for the day and we all performed at our habitats. It was really nice to just perform and not think about anything. The fish tasted good, as usual.

Eventually, the zoo closed and we all came back down into the HQ. It actually was game night, so we played some calm board games. We probably played board games because Skipper and Marlene knew how shell-shocked we were from the day before. After that, Sam, Anna, and I just tried to relax in the pool. It was working and it felt nice to just swim around.

"Come here kids, we've got something for you. You're invited too Matthew," Marlene said as we got out of the pool. Marlene then dropped down the hatch. "What could it be?" Anna asked. "No idea. Let's go find out," I said. We dropped down the hatch as well and walked over to the group.

"What's up Mom?" Sam asked. "You didn't think we'd forget about your birthday today, did you?" Marlene asked them. Smiles grew on the kids' faces. A fish cake was brought out for the kids' birthday!

It said _Happy 1__st__ Birthday to Annabelle and Samuel_. The kids were so excited. After a round of Happy Birthday to them, we dug into the cake. "This is really good," Anna said between bites.

"We're glad you like it. And once again, Happy Birthday," Marlene said happily. "Thanks Mom and Dad," both Sam and Anna said to them. "You're welcome," Skipper and Marlene said, hugging their children. After that, we all went to our bunks. Sam, Anna, and I fell asleep first and quickly.

That's the end of this first chapter. I'm sorry it was so short, but this chapter would be over 4000 words if it were combined with the next one. But was it good? Please rate and review this chapter. I've got some notes today.

* Referencing _Pengotters: The Early Months_.

** Still being vague on purpose.

*** Hmm, they built a new level themselves. Smart couple.

**** The kids want to test something. I wonder what they want to test.


	2. Chapter 2 - Emily's Return

Welcome to chapter 2! Let's see Skipper and Marlene start to execute their plan, shall we?

**CHAPTER 2 – Emily's Return**

(P to Marlene) "I'm glad they fell asleep easily," I whispered to Skipper, speaking of Annabelle, Samuel, and Matthew. "Me too. Then again, they were up for over a day. They appreciated that we played some quiet board games," Skipper said. "Yes, they were happy about that. But we'll have to try to keep the sudden noises during the day to a minimum. Otherwise, they might not recover as fast," I said.

"Tomorrow I'll put a ban on all things that cause sudden noises. And I'll let those three take a day off from training as well," Skipper said. "Sounds like a good plan. We should also let them sleep in," I said. "Yes, but not late enough for them not to perform. They seemed to relax when they were performing," Skipper said.

"Annabelle seemed especially happy to be getting popcorn," I said. "Samuel and Matthew also looked especially happy to get some fresh fish," Skipper said. "Yes, they did. Speaking of that, what time is it?" I asked. We both looked at the clock, which said it was 10:15. "It's 7:15 in Monterey. That means the humans there are long gone," I said. "Yes. Let's set this in motion," Skipper said.

We grabbed the computer from the lab and went up to the platform so as not to disturb the others. Luckily, no one stirred as we carefully went up top and closed the hatch. "I can't believe I'm setting my own sister up," I said, slightly chuckling. We turned the computer on. "I agree. That means when your sister gets the ring eventually, he'll become our brother in law," Skipper said. We both chuckled as we had nearly forgotten that.

"I almost forgot. Well, it'll be an honor for him, most likely, to become our brother in law," I said, making us chuckle again. The computer turned on and we clicked on the app we got to talk to Emily across the country. * "We're still not telling him until that ring reaches your sister's digit eventually," Skipper said. "Absolutely," I agreed.

The app loaded and we clicked on the contact we had set up for Emily. It rung for a few moments before Emily appeared on the screen. "Hi you two," Emily said happily. "Hi sis," Skipper and I both said. We laughed a bit. "So what's new with you?" Emily asked us. "Well, you know how we told you about Blowhole when we trained you?" I asked her. "Yes, I do. What happened? Is everyone alright?" Emily asked, concerned.

"We're all fine. The kids and Matthew are a little shell-shocked, but otherwise they're fine as well," Skipper said. Emily sighed in relief. "That's good. How was the kids' birthday today?" she asked us. "Other than having to calm them down sometimes, they really enjoyed it. Especially the fish cake we made for them," I said. "That sounds like fun. I wish I could have been there for that. Speaking of that, it's getting very close to July 4th," Emily said.

"Yes. That's actually why we called," I said. Emily's face lit up in excitement. "You found my mate today as well, didn't you?" Emily asked us. "We think so. How he wasn't obvious to us all this time is beyond us," Skipper said. "So I guess it's time to come there isn't it?" Emily asked knowingly. "Yes," we said.

"Send the transfer request for me. I'll accept it right here for the humans to see tomorrow," Emily said happily. Skipper and I, while keeping the chat open, navigated to the transfer system and looked through it to find Emily at Monterey.

We found her and sent an immediate transfer request. It sent and seconds later we heard it reach Emily on her end. She probably clicked on the notification and accepted it, as we got an immediate reply on our end saying the transfer was accepted.

"I'll see you all tomorrow guys. But as that Otter told us, that information is classified to us until I get a ring," Emily reminded us. "We didn't forget. No one except us knows you are coming yet. But we'll let them know you're coming through a general way," Skipper said. Emily smiled. "See you tomorrow evening," she said happily. "See you tomorrow evening," we said to her.

With that, we ended the chat and shut the computer down. "She's really excited," I said to Skipper happily. "Yes, she is. She's about to meet her mate. And he's about to meet her as well," Skipper said.

I kissed Skipper. "And that's for you, my husband," I said to Skipper. With that, we went back down and put the computer back into the lab in the exact same position we had found it in. Skipper and I then went to our bunks, wondering how tomorrow would go.

(P to tomorrow morning and to myself) I woke up gradually, instead of the alarm going off. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 8:30 in the morning. Anna and Sam were also awake, as I could see them getting up as well. "Good morning guys," I said to them. Sam mouthed something, but I couldn't hear what it was. Suddenly the three of us realized we were wearing earmuffs and took them off.

"Good morning guys," I repeated. "Good morning," Anna and Sam said. "Did they let us sleep in?" I asked them. "I think so. The coffee mugs look cleaned already, not to mention no one is down here. But the timeline is still normal, since we didn't fall out of our bunks," Anna said happily. "We'll have to thank them for letting us sleep in," Sam said. "I agree," I said.

Suddenly the hatch opened. "Good morning," Skipper and Marlene said. "Good morning," I said to them. "Good morning Mom and Dad," the kids replied. We climbed up the ladder, expecting our usual morning training to commence. "Actually, you three don't have to train for today," Skipper said. "Really?" we asked curiously. "You still need to try and relax first," Marlene said.

"Thanks Mom and Dad. So what do we do until we perform?" Annabelle asked. "Let's check for transfers," Kowalski suggested. "Good suggestion Kowalski," Skipper said. We all went down the hatch and went into the lab. Kowalski turned the computer on and navigated to both Alice's email and the transfer system.

"It seems someone is being transferred here," Kowalski said, reading the email. "Who? From where?" I asked. Kowalski navigated to the transfer system. "It seems yesterday Alice requested an urgent Otter transfer from the Monterey aquarium," Kowalski said. "Isn't that your old aquarium Marlene?" I asked her. "Yes. We went there for awhile on our vacation earlier this year," Marlene said happily.

"Did you still have any family there?" I asked. "Actually, yes. My sister Emily was still there," Marlene answered happily. "Is that who they transferred Kowalski?" Skipper asked. Kowalski clicked on the transfer and more details appeared. "It would appear so Skipper. According to this information, she was just shipped out and should be here this afternoon," Kowalski answered.

"I never knew you had a sister. So are you the older one or the younger one?" I asked Marlene. "I'm the older one by a few months," Marlene said happily. "Sibling rivalry. That's always great," I said. We shut down the computer and scurried to our places to perform when the zoo opened. Once again, it felt great to just relax and not worry about anything. (P to the afternoon)

After we had performed and the crowds had pretty much stopped coming in, we ran an operation to see when Marlene's sister would come in. "Anything yet?" Skipper asked us over the Walkie Talkie. Marlene, Anna, and I were all on lookout duty near the bell, watching for any trucks. "Not yet. Wait, yes. There's a truck coming right now," Marlene said happily as a truck stopped at the transfer area.

"When your sister gets delivered to your habitat, we'll all go there," Skipper ordered us. We watched as Alice and an assistant picked up the crate and took it towards Marlene and Anna's habitat. We carefully followed stealthily in trees and bushes. Finally, we were hidden in the tree in the habitat. "There you go Otter. Time to socialize with your new colony," Alice said sarcastically to the crate. **

We would have chuckled, but then Alice might have spotted us. The bell than rang and Alice smiled in her usual joy of being able to go home. We stayed hidden as Alice shooed the remaining visitors out of the zoo and then left herself.

Everyone came over to the habitat as we dropped down from the tree. "Rico, crowbar," Skipper ordered him. Rico released a crowbar and Skipper used it to open the crate. Inside was an Otter who looked similar to Marlene, but also different. Her fur was darker, more like a walnut brown instead of a chestnut shade. And unlike Marlene or Anna, all four of her paws were brown. She appeared to be a bit shorter than Marlene. She was also sleeping. Then again, she was woken up very early and moved here.

Emily must have realized the sudden of increase of light, as she started to stir. "Hi sis," Marlene said to her. Upon that, Emily opened her eyes and looked at us all. Her eye color matched her dark brown fur.

A smile grew on her face. "It's so great to see all of you again," she said happily to everyone. "It's great to see you again, too, Aunt Emily," the kids said to her, hugging her. She hugged them back.

She then turned to me. "Hello. Who are you?" Emily asked me. "Hello. I'm Matthew," I said, extending my flipper for a flipper/pawshake. "So you're the Matthew I've heard about. It's nice to finally meet you," Emily said to me, shaking my flipper. "It's nice to meet you, too," I replied.

We stopped shaking each other's appendage. "So this is New York, isn't it? It seems nice. The air isn't as clean though," Emily said. "That's because there's so many cars. Don't worry, you'll get used to it quickly," Marlene said. "So what time is it? Where did the crowds go?" Emily asked. "It's about 6:30. The zoo just closed at 6," Skipper said.

"Darn. I was hoping to have some performing fun with my sister and niece," Emily said. "You will tomorrow, Aunt Emily," Annabelle said to her. That brought a smile to Emily's face. "I look forward to that. So what do we do until then?" Emily asked us. "Well men, you should go build another bunk in the HQ," Skipper said to Private, Kowalski, and Rico.

They left to go do that. "As for you three, just try to relax. And don't get into any trouble," Skipper told us. "After what happened two days ago, how much trouble could we possibly get into?" Samuel asked his father jokingly. We all laughed and then Sam, Anna, and I decided to just walk around the zoo to relax.

"Did you do that?" Anna asked me. "Did I do what?" I asked her. "Bring Aunt Emily to New York," Samuel said. "As I said this morning, I didn't even know Emily existed until now. As a matter of fact, I'm starting to suspect your parents of doing that," I said. They both looked in thought for a moment.

"You've actually got a good point there. Why would Alice deliberately ask for Aunt Emily? She doesn't ever ask for a specific transfer. Only general ones," Anna said. "Well, as I remember actually, Mom and Dad promised Aunt Emily that we would get her over here eventually," Sam said. "Hmm… Did they do that so your whole family could be together or do they have other motives?" I asked them. ***

"They were the last to go to sleep the night before we left the aquarium. Maybe," Anna said. "Well, even if we ask them, they'll say _classified_, so I guess we'll never know," I said. "Yeah, we won't. Oh well," Sam said as we continued walking.

(P to Marlene) "It really is nice to have the whole family together again," Emily said happily. "It sure is sis. And now we can't be separated again. We made it so no one can transfer any of us," I said happily.

"That's great! So, what did happen two days ago? Those three looked relieved that I didn't ask what happened," Emily said as we walked into the cave. "Well, you should probably sit down Emily. And you need this as well," Skipper said, holding up the time-proofing vaccine he had hidden.

Emily looked at us curiously. "What is that? I hate needles," Emily said. We all laughed at how all of us hated needles. "Well, it'll prevent what happened to us two days ago from happening to you. In fact, only the kids and Matthew remember specifically. I don't remember that day at all," I said. "Alright then," Emily said, agreeing.

We gave her the vaccine. "Thanks. I'm glad that won't happen to me now. So what did happen?" Emily asked us. Skipper and I told her what the three had told us. She was shocked at what had apparently happened to us all. Luckily she didn't faint at anything, but paid attention to us the whole time. Finally, we finished.

"Wow. That's insane. I'm glad we're all fine. Those three had to fight for our independence," Emily said. Suddenly her face turned to shock. "Oh my gosh!" Emily exclaimed, realizing she had just met her future husband and mate. "We know. That's the reaction we had internally," I said.

"You think he's the one the Otter told us about?" Emily asked us. "Yes. But what do you think of him?" Skipper asked Emily. She looked deep in thought. "I think he seems nice. But how am I supposed to get his attention? After all I can't just say: Hey, a strange old Otter told me that we would become mates some day. Would you like to go on a date? Not to mention that Otter told us not to tell him that until I got a ring," Emily said.

"You're in a real predicament sis. But maybe you could try and show off extra when we perform. It'll get the humans attention, so why shouldn't it get his?" I asked her. Emily laughed. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll try that," Emily said. Suddenly the scene changed from inside the cave to the park near the pond and I had a snow cone in my paw.

That's where I'll end the 2nd chapter, as it's getting long. But, hey, cool, a cliffhanger. So Emily's back in the story. So have you figured out whom that Otter paired Emily up with? Leave that in a review, which I hope you write. I've got a few notes today.

* You know about Skype right? It allows anyone to talk to anyone either through the traditional phone system across the world or through a free Sky-to-Skype video chat. This is their version of Skype.

** Alice said that to Emily the exact same way she said that to Clemson in "Right Hand Man".

*** As said in _Pengotters: The Early Months,_ Skipper and Marlene wanted to do that, but also have another motive.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Power Comes To Light

So Emily's here now. Cool. Shall we read about the cliffhanger I left you last chapter? Let's do that.

**CHAPTER 3 – A New Power Comes To Light**

(P to Myself) "Now what do you want to do?" I asked the kids after we had walked around a few times. "Well, let's go into the park. I've got an idea of what to test now," Anna said. "So what is it?" I asked her as we exited the zoo. "Let's see if you can move things and people around by just concentrating on that," Anna said.

We laughed at the somewhat absurdity of that idea. "Alright. So what or who do you want to move?" I asked her. "Stop here please," she asked me. We all stopped. "So now what?" I asked her. "Try to concentrate on moving us near the pond with snow cones in our hand," Anna said. We laughed again. "I'll try," I said.

I closed my eyes and tried thinking of doing that in a script format. "Suddenly, Annabelle, Samuel, and Matthew were transported from their current location to in the park on the shore of the pond with snow cones in their flippers and paws while sitting down," I thought to myself. Suddenly, I felt something appear in my flipper.

I opened my eyes and in my flipper was a snow cone and the pond was a few feet in front of myself. I looked to my right where the kids had been walking next to me and they also were sitting here with snow cones. "Now that's just cool," I said. "You're telling me," Sam said, eating his newfound snow cone. "How did you do that anyway?" Anna asked me in between bites of her snow cone. "I dunno. I just thought of it as if I were writing a script for the show. Cool to see it worked though," I said eating my snow cone as well.

We all tried to think of something else to try. We then ran out of bites to eat on our snow cones. "And when Annabelle, Samuel, and Matthew ran out of bites to eat on their snow cones, the empty paper holders were transported to the nearest garbage out of their hands," I thought to myself while looking at my paper cone. Suddenly, it disappeared to wherever the nearest trash was.

"That's pure awesome. We don't even have to clean up after ourselves," Sam said happily. "Yeah. Want to try something else?" I asked. "Sure," the kids said. I started thinking in a script again. "As they sat on the shore of the pond, Samuel, Annabelle, and Matthew were whisked into their bunks in the HQ, laying down so they wouldn't bump their heads," I thought to myself. Suddenly I was staring at the cement above me in my bunk.

"Where did you come from?" Kowalski asked us, extremely surprised. "The pond in the park," Anna answered as we got out from our bunks. "How did you get here from there? We didn't see you drop through the hatch," Private said, confused. "We just discovered Matthew's got a few powers here in our world, since he technically has control over what goes on here," Sam said.

"Do you mean teleportation?" Kowalski asked, bringing out his clipboard and taking notes. "Yes, but not just for moving people or animals. Just watch. Oh, and you may want to put your clipboard down for a moment," I said. Kowalski did so and I began thinking in script again. "As everyone in the Penguin HQ was talking, snow cones appeared in Rico, Private, and Kowalski's flippers," I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the snow cones did appear. "Wow, that's amazing!" Private exclaimed, happily eating his snow cone. "It really is. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll go back to the park now please. Oh, and don't tell Mom, Dad, or Aunt Emily yet either. We'll get on that in a moment," Anna said. I thought of us going back to the pond and we did.

"Did you see the shock on Kowalski's face?" Sam asked us happily. "Yes. I've never seen him more surprised," I said. We all laughed. "So now it's time to show this to them, isn't it?" I asked. "Yep," Anna and Sam said.

"And as Annabelle, Samuel, and Matthew were talking near the pond, they were sent to the girls' habitat. At the same time, Marlene, Skipper, and Emily were sent to the pond with their own snow cones," I thought to myself in script format. Suddenly, we were transported to the girls' habitat and the three were gone.

(P to Marlene) "What just happened?" I asked Skipper and Emily, very confused. "I don't know. We were just chatting in the habitat and now we're out here with snow cones," Emily said, confused. "Well, we'll have to ask Kowalski. We should head back," Skipper said. "What about the snow cones?" Emily asked. "We should bring those with us, as they're now part of this mystery too," Skipper said.

"Hopefully we can eat them. I'm hungry after that long flight," Emily said. Suddenly, the scene changed again and we were back in the habitat and still had the snow cones. Annabelle, Samuel, and Matthew were also in there, looking like they expected us.

(P back to me) "You think that was a good idea?" I asked the kids. "They got free snow cones for doing nothing. And Dad will… oops," Anna said, realizing what might happen. "Great. Now I'm a weapon, just like the Hypercute," I said. * "Sorry, we forgot about that," Sam said apologetically. "It's alright. Since your father can keep the Hypercute and feral impulses down, he'll learn not to make me use it. But now I'll bring those three back," I said.

"And as suddenly as Skipper, Marlene, and Emily were transported to the park with snow cones, they returned to the girls' habitat with their snow cones included," I thought to myself. Suddenly, the three returned, snow cones in flipper and paws.

"What happened?" Emily asked us. "Do you three have anything to do with this?" Skipper asked us suspiciously. "It was their idea," I said quickly, pointing at Anna and Sam. "Hey, you did it, somehow," Sam said. "What exactly did you do?" Marlene asked me. "Uh, the kids and I tried to see if I could affect anything here by just thinking of it, since I've still got control in my world," I said.

"And you did that by just thinking it?" Emily asked. "Yes, I think so. I had to think of it in the format of a script, though. But it worked. Do you three want to see an example?" I asked. "As long as you don't make us act ridiculous or turn me into a hippy, go ahead," Skipper said. "Yes, you can try," Marlene said. "I'm fine with that too," Emily said.

"Good. Let me just think of something," I said. "As everyone in the girls' home was talking, Skipper, Marlene, and Emily began to eat their snow cones," I thought to myself. And sure enough, they did. "You're right sis, these are the best snow cones," Emily said, happily eating hers. "I'm not going to control any of your actions ever again without your approval," I said to the three as they finished their snow cones.

"Good. But I would like to see another example," Skipper said. The two girls nodded in approval as well. "Alright," I said. The first thing I thought of was the empty containers going to the trash, which they did. "That wasn't my example," I said. "Seemed like a good one though," Marlene said. We laughed. "Yeah, we don't have to pick up trash anymore, unless we're in my world," I said.

"Oh, I've got a good idea," I said. "Do show," Emily said. ** "As everyone in the girls' habitat was talking, they were whisked to outside and were turned into humans suddenly," I thought to myself. Sure enough, we all appeared outside the habitat as humans. Everyone who had been transformed to humans months earlier looked the same.

Emily was curiously exploring being human, wondering where her tail went and such. She was probably as tall as I was and as with the others, her clothes and hair matched her fur color. "Wow, I'm a human. This is so cool! How do I look?" Emily asked us. "You look beautiful," I found myself saying. *** Everyone looked over at me in shock. I quickly made everyone forget my comment, except for myself.

"How do I look?" Emily asked us again. I watched myself this time. "You look nice sis," Marlene said. "Thanks. This is so cool. But I miss my tail and paws," Emily said. That made us all laugh. "Honestly, that's how we felt while we were humans as well Aunt Emily," Anna said, speaking of herself and Marlene.

"Want to go back to normal?" I asked everyone. "Yes please," they said. "And as suddenly as everyone was outside the habitat as humans, they were all turned back into animals and returned to where they were sitting in the habitat," I thought to myself. As usual, we went back to the habitat as Penguins, Otters, and Pengotters again. "That was really cool. That's an awesome power you have," Emily said to me.

"Thank you Emily. But I'm not going to use it unless it's absolutely necessary," I said, directing that to Skipper. "Very well. Let's head to the HQ, but the normal way," Skipper said. "Good, because this is actually taking a bit of a toll on me. I'm getting tired," I said yawning.

We all walked back to the HQ and dropped down the hatch. "Hello everyone," Private said cheerfully. "Hello," we replied. "So I gather you showed them," Kowalski said to me. "Yes, he did. It's cool to be a human," Emily said. "Interesting. You can change our appearance and location," Kowalski said to me while taking notes.

"Actually, our behaviors can be changed too. We all had snow cones in our hands are weren't eating them until Matthew thought of that directly in a script format," Marlene said. Kowalski continued taking notes.

"It takes a lot out of me though, doing that. Can I go to my bunk?" I asked Skipper. "Sure. We'll carry on this discussion outside," Skipper said. "Thanks," I said as I walked over to my bunk. Everyone left as I fell asleep to recover from all that energy used. (P to Emily)

"Wow. That's some power Matthew has," I said, astonished. "Yes sis. At least he knows how to control it. But you won't make him use it excessively, will you honey?" Marlene asked Skipper. "No. I've learned my lesson with you learning to control going feral and your Hypercute Private," Skipper said to Marlene and Private.

"You can control your feral side? How?" I asked Marlene. "We'll tell you later," Skipper said. I understood what they meant and temporarily dropped that discussion. "So will that work for everything here? Will those changes be reflected in his world as well?" I asked Kowalski, as he was the scientist.

"It appears that through these observations it will work on everyone and everything here. However, Matthew is just a regular human in his world, so he can't change anything in his world. His powers make him essentially more powerful than any country or single person here. Maybe he could let me run a few tests though," Kowalski wondered to himself.

"Maybe. But don't push him into it, like when you made me use that terrible Love-U-Lator," Marlene said. All of our fur and feathers bristled at that thought. "I will not," Kowalski said. "Good. Now who wants to go on a snack run?" Skipper asked us.

The guys and the kids raised their hands, volunteering. "Alright, you five. Go take the car and be back here within the hour," Skipper said to them. They all said, "Yes sir," and "Yes Dad," while saluting and then left.

"So what now?" I asked Skipper and Marlene. "I'm not sure. But did you see the way Matthew looked at you when we were human?" Marlene asked me. "I think I did. It also looked like he was holding something back when I asked about my appearance as a human," I said. "It sure looked like he did. That'll probably help with you two," Skipper said. I smiled. "I sure hope so. I'll still try showing off though," I said.

"Isn't it funny that the human who helped bring you two together is going to be my mate someday?" I asked the two, slightly laughing. "It really is. Two short years ago we were still yet to go to his world. Look at how much has changed here and there," Marlene said. "Two years. My how time flies," Skipper noted. "I agree. Two years ago I was still on my own. Now I've finally got family again," I said happily. That made us all smile.

"So should I take the lead for the shows for now sis?" I asked Marlene. "Sure. You've got to keep trying to catch the eye of your future mate after all," Marlene said. We all laughed. "Hopefully it won't take me four years. But he's in control of everything, I guess, so I doubt that," I said happily.

This chapter is getting long, isn't it? So I'll end it here. Is my mind weird or what? Please rate and review the chapter. Let's read some notes, shall we?

* Referencing "Cute-Astrophe" here.

** Play on words of "do tell".

*** Oops. Am I glad I can fix that.

Bonus: While I did say the mate would be found in New York, I didn't specific they came from New York. After all, the lemurs are from Madagascar and both Marlene and Emily are from California.


	4. Chapter 4 - Performing

Welcome to the fourth chapter of this book. I hope you're actually still reading this. Anyway, let's get started shall we?

**CHAPTER 4 – Performing**

(P to tomorrow and myself) I woke up to the sound of the alarm. I was actually relieved to be back on a schedule again. Everyone else was waking up, too. "Good morning," I we all said to each other. Skipper and Marlene made their usual cups of coffee. Emily laughed at that.

"What's funny sis?" Marlene asked Emily. "Nothing. It's just that I never thought I'd see you drinking coffee," Emily answered. "I never thought I'd drink it either," Marlene said. "That's our doing, right Mom?" Sam asked his mother.

"Sort of honey. When I was pregnant with you two, I got cravings for fish coffee and some other things. I couldn't beat back the fish coffee cravings though," Marlene said, laughing a bit. *

"I would love to hear more stories of that sometime," Anna said to her parents. "Maybe in the future sweetie. We'll leave out the moment you were born though. That will probably scar you for years," Skipper said to the kids. Everyone except the kids knew what he meant by that.

"So is this how the morning usually goes? Do we all wait here for the zoo to open?" Emily asked us all. Skipper and Marlene finished their coffee. "Well, after our coffee, we usually train. You remember that, right sis?" Marlene asked Emily. Emily smiled. "Yes, I do. I've been practicing after the aquarium closed," Emily said proudly.

"Good. Let's all go train," Skipper said. "Good because I've been wanting to," I said as we headed up. "Good. So I guess you're back to being calm again?" Marlene asked the kids and I when we reached the platform. "It took a few days, but I think we're good now. I've been itching to train myself," Sam said. That made us all laugh.

As we usually did, we practiced all of our moves. Even when it seems like you're at peace again, you've always got to be sharp. Sam, Anna, and I did well, according to Skipper. That was probably because we had used the moves in actual combat a few days prior.

Emily seemed to do good as well. The day before she probably had gotten the same vaccine we did in order not to be changed again. She looked like she was having fun training as well. It was probably because she was glad she was now permanently with her whole family. Finally, we all finished.

"That was fun," Emily said happily. "Glad you enjoyed it. But hopefully you won't have to use those skills like we did," Anna said. Thankfully, the three of us did not go into a panic when she said that. "It's good to see you're finally back to normal," Skipper said. "Thank you. I hope everything was fixed in my world as well," I said. "You stopped Blowhole from preventing me to go feral, so I'm sure you did," Marlene said.

"I'm still glad no one's asked about that," I said. "Maybe they don't want to see me like that," Marlene said. "We sure don't," Anna said, speaking of herself and Sam. That made us all laugh. "Well, then I won't. But we will teach you one day, sis, to control your feral side. It's not exactly easy though," Marlene said. "I can imagine," Emily said.

Suddenly, the bell started ringing and the girls quickly jumped over to their habitat and landed in the pond before anyone saw them here. "So who wants more fish?" I asked the group. "Sure. Just only affect the size of the fish, not the amount," Skipper said. "Sure thing," I said.

I began thinking in script again. "For some reason, the fish that had been delivered to the zoo for the Penguins was 10% bigger than usual, but Alice had accepted it anyway," I thought to myself. Sure enough, the fish were actually bigger than usual, at least as much as we could see. Even though we knew that I had made the fish slightly bigger, we didn't slack off. As usual, we got all of the fish.

The fish was actually a lot heavier than we thought it would be. It took us a few moments to get out of it. By that time, everyone had gone to another part of the zoo. "Do you think I made the fish too big?" I asked the group. "How much bigger did you make it?" Kowalski asked me. "Only 10%. Maybe next time we do that, I should only make it 5% bigger," I suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan. But now we've got enough for a few days," Skipper said. "Good. I'll be right back. I need some water. I'm getting lightheaded again," I said. I dropped down the hatch and got myself some water and then went back up again. "Kowalski, do you think there's any reason why doing that tires me out?" I asked him.

"You're probably suffering from the same things writers think of for media. After all, you are technically now a writer and director for our world. They seem to get tired when they work, so you're probably suffering from the same thing on a much larger scale," Kowalski answered.

"Hmm, you're probably right. Plus, I am actually here doing the changes, instead of in my world. I wonder if that could have something to do with it too," I said. "I could run a few tests to see if that is the case," Kowalski suggested. "That sounds good. But let's wait until after the zoo closes. We don't want anyone to get suspicious of why a Penguin can change anything at will," I said.

(P to Emily)

"That was a pretty good jump," I said to Marlene and Annabelle after we got out of the pond. "I agree with you sis. That was pretty far," Marlene said as we looked back. "So when do we perform?" I asked my sister and niece. "It depends on where the guests go, Aunt Emily. Sometimes we're one of the first to do so, and on other days we're one of the last," Annabelle answered.

"Thank you Annabelle. Hey, did their fish suddenly get bigger?" I asked the two, looking at the fish the guys would get. We all looked closely. "I think it did. Matthew must have done that," Marlene said, slightly laughing. Annabelle and I laughed a bit, too. "I wonder if Dad told him to do that or he suggested that," Annabelle said.

Suddenly we heard the crowd cheering and the fish getting tossed. It covered the platform and everyone as well. They were struggling a bit under the bigger fish, but did manage to get out after a few moments. "I wonder if they regret that now," I said, slightly laughing. "Well, Matthew looks a bit tired from doing that," Marlene said, noticing him placing his flipper to his head.

Suddenly he disappeared down the hatch. I was silently panicking to myself, hoping he would come back up before the crowd came to us. Luckily, he did. I silently let out a breath of relief. ** "Do you mind if I take the lead for today?" I checked with Marlene and Annabelle.

"Go right ahead sis," Marlene said, remembering what we had talked about yesterday. "Sure, Aunt Emily. You are the newest member of the zoo. Hopefully you help us get more popcorn," Annabelle said happily. We laughed a bit. "I can't wait to find out what popcorn tastes like," I said. (P back to me)

After what seemed like an unusually long time, the guests finally went to the girls' habitat. Something was drawing me to watch them, for some reason. I shook my head, trying to get my head cleared. Maybe I was still recovering? I ignored that for now, though.

The crowd looked really excited to see a new Otter. Every time a new animal came to the zoo, they seemed to get more and more excited. Then again, there hadn't been any new animals since I had started coming here earlier in the year.

The girls were pulling out all the stops, trying to impress the crowd. I couldn't help but notice that Emily was taking the lead today. "She must really want to try popcorn," I thought to myself, slightly chuckling inaudibly. She actually was doing a really good job. The crowd was impressed by all three, but they were really impressed by Emily.

She was actually managing to impress me, too. I once again tried to clear that thought from my head. Something was nagging at me and it was really hard to shake if off. The girls did their final move. They slid down the slide and bounced off the beach ball shooting into the sky and corkscrewed into the water. "Whoa," I thought to myself, very impressed.

Because of all that, the crowd threw a lot of popcorn at them. The girls looked happy to receive popcorn for their act. The crowd was throwing most of the popcorn at Emily, since she took the lead in a big way. Then I realized I was accidentally thinking in script form without realizing it. I fixed that and let the other girls get more popcorn, too. "Why was I changing things for Emily without thinking it? I need to just stop thinking in script," I thought to myself.

The crowd dispersed after they were done throwing popcorn at the girls. Looking at the clock, I noticed it was almost six. "Hey Skipper, don't you think today went by really fast?" I asked him. He thought for a moment. "Now that you say it, I think it has," Skipper said, agreeing with me. "I don't think I did it though. Maybe I just need to get another drink of water," I said. "Go right ahead," Skipper said.

I once again dropped down the hatch and besides drinking some water; I also splashed some on my face. "What's going on? Why was I helping Emily, but also ignoring Marlene and Annabelle's popcorn desires? I need to do those tests when the zoo closes in a bit," I thought to myself as I dried my face.

I went back up just as the bell was ringing. "That was a pretty good day," Sam said, before eating a fish. "I agree son. Hopefully we'll have as much success tomorrow," Skipper said. "Hopefully I can figure this out before tomorrow," I thought to myself. "Well, since we don't need big fish again, I'll just leave it normal sized," I said.

"So Kowalski, I'm ready whenever you are to test my ability," I said to him. "Good. Just give me half an hour," Kowalski said, before going down the hatch, presumably to his lab. We all heard and saw Alice shut and lock the gate, meaning we were free to do whatever we wanted again. Upon that, the girls took a running start and vaulted all the way to our pool from their habitat. "Nice jump," I said to them as they got out.

"Thanks. So did you make the fish bigger?" Anna asked me. I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I did. A little too big, in fact. We won't need to do that again for several days," I said. The girls laughed. "So how much bigger did you make it anyway? 40%? 60%?" Marlene asked. "I only made it a mere 10% bigger, actually. I never thought that'd be as big of a change as it was," I said.

"I wonder what one of these looks like a 100% bigger," Emily said, holding one. "Definitely much bigger than us. Probably as big as the snakehead," I said. *** "We had sushi for weeks after that," Private said happily. "I remember seeing that. That was quite the haul," I said.

The three original Penguins who were still up above smiled. "Yes, that was a good day. We made the submarine that day," Skipper said fondly. I chuckled to myself, remembering something from the show about the sub. "What's funny?" Skipper asked me. "Sorry, I'm just remembering when you went to Antarctica and Julien stowed away. That barrel roll cracked me up," I said smiling. ****

"So how do you think we did today?" Emily asked us all. "You three did really good. The guests certainly thought so," Skipper said. "As did I apparently," I thought to myself. "They certainly gave you a lot of popcorn," I said to the three. "Popcorn tastes great," Emily said happily. "I wish I had teeth so I could eat it better," Sam said. That made all of us Penguins laugh, as it was completely true.

That's where I shall end this chapter, as it's getting long. Did you like the chapter? Please rate and review it. I've got a couple of notes today.

* Obviously referencing _Pengotter Pregnancy_ here.

** You know exactly why she did that.

*** Referencing the Snakehead Trout in "Snakehead".

**** Referencing "Operation Antarctica" here.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tests And Thoughts

So it's time for the 5th chapter! Thanks for reading this story. Let's get going, shall we?

**CHAPTER 5 –Tests and Thoughts**

After a little bit, Kowalski popped back up the hatch. "I've got the tests ready for you Matthew," Kowalski said. "Thanks. I'll be back in a bit guys," I said to the group before dropping down.

"So what kinds of tests do you have in mind Kowalski?" I asked him. "Behold my new invention: the Frontal Lobe Analyzer," Kowalski said, taking a sheet off it. * It looked like a cross between a lie detecting machine and the brain-switching machine with its helmet.

"You made this from scratch right?" I asked Kowalski, checking. "Yes, it's made from scratch. The machine reads the signals in your brain relating to your thoughts when you want to change things," Kowalski answered. "You checked your math right?" I asked him. "Yes, I checked it three times, just to be safe," Kowalski answered.

"OK then. Let's get started," I said as I put the helmet on. "Splendid. Let's start with something simple. Try thinking of a fish appearing in your flipper," Kowalski said, getting ready to take notes.

I did so and a fish did appear in my flipper. "Now let's see what happens when you make someone move," Kowalski said. "So should I move you or someone else?" I asked. "Just move myself a few feet or so," Kowalski said.

I moved Kowalski from standing near the machine a foot or two away from it. "So what does the machine say so far?" I asked Kowalski, while yawning. "It looks like you're using nearly 50% of your brain power when you move things. That's probably why you're getting tired when you do so," Kowalski said.

I ate the fish I was holding to try and get some energy back and I did. "Interesting. Let's go on," I said, indicating I was ready. "For a final test, let's change someone's actions directly," Kowalski said.

"So should I just make you walk over to your bunk?" I asked him. "That seems like a good thing to do. Proceed," Kowalski said. I did so and a wave of tiredness crashed into me as soon as he was moved.

I yawned again. "How much power does that use?" I asked him, now extremely tired. "It seems to use 98% of your brain power, leaving the other 2% only for basic functions like breathing and other unconscious thoughts," Kowalski said. I yawned again. "That's a lot of energy for one thing. So are we good?" I asked Kowalski. "Yes, I believe so. I'll calculate ways to help you use less of your brain power when you do so," Kowalski said.

"Thanks. As one final point, I think I did change something without thinking today and it didn't tire me out," I said. "What did you change?" Kowalski asked. "Nothing too complicated. I just made the crowd throw more popcorn at the girls," I answered. "Hmm, I'll have to look into that. But for now it seems, we're done," Kowalski said.

"Good, because I'm tired. Again. Tell everyone up top I'm exhausted after doing all that again," I said heading to my bunk. "I shall. Thank you for the tests," Kowalski said. "No problem," I said. As Kowalski exited, I drifted off to sleep, trying to regain the energy I had lost again.

(P to Emily) After a little bit, Kowalski came back up, but Matthew did not. "So what were the results of your tests Kowalski?" I asked him. "Well, it seems when Matthew moves objects or people, he uses 50% of his brain's full power. When changing someone's actions, he uses 98% of his brain's power. It's intriguing," Kowalski said.

"So I gather he went to his bunk," Skipper said. "Yes. And the tests we ran Skipper, were moving objects, moving people, and changing actions," Kowalski reported. "For people, do you mean humans or us?" Marlene asked. "Well, we don't have any humans to test with, so he tried with me," Kowalski answered.

"Interesting. We'll have to help him use less energy though. Even though we're not using that power all the time, we might need it someday," Skipper said. "Like when I go feral?" Marlene asked Skipper. "Yes honey. But as I said earlier, we won't use you or your Hypercute, Private, unless we're forced to," Skipper said.

"I actually would like to know how to control my feral side, in case we need that as well," I said. "Well, let's go to our habitat to discuss that sis," Marlene said. "What should we do Mom?" Annabelle asked Marlene. "See if anyone needs help with anything this evening sweetie," she said. "We shall do our best," Kowalski said before they all left. We left to our habitat as well.

"So how do you control your feral side Marlene?" I asked my sister. "Well, it took weeks of training. The first few times were very unsuccessful," she said. Both she and Skipper ruffled their fur and feathers.

"You lost control, didn't you?" I asked Marlene. "Yes, I did. It took you to get me back honey," Marlene said to Skipper. They smiled at that. "Yes. Every time you pinned me down or were going to attack me, I stopped that with a kiss," Skipper said.

"It was always fun to suddenly get back in control and be kissing you," Marlene said, blushing. Skipper was actually blushing, too. "So how did you wind up controlling it?" I asked Marlene. "All I have to do is think of the feelings I have for Skipper. Watch," Marlene said. I took a step back, just in case. Marlene growled softly until she roared, sending me falling backwards and cowering in fear.

"Sorry sis," Marlene said apologetically, yet with a low growl. "Whoa," I said, noticing her appearance. ** "I know. I get chills when I look at myself in the mirror when I'm feral," Marlene said, still growling slightly.

Suddenly everyone entered the cave, having probably heard Marlene's roar. "M…m…mom?" the kids asked her in fear, realizing what state she was in. Marlene immediately calmed herself down to normal. "Sorry we worried you. It was only a small demonstration. It's fine now," Marlene said.

The kids sighed with relief. "You scare me when you do that Mom," Samuel said. "I'm sorry honey. I really am. But unlike you, I was born in captivity inside the confines of the aquarium," Marlene said. "As was I," I said. "You can't do that, can you Aunt Emily?" Annabelle asked me.

"Not yet, Annabelle. Trying to figure out how though. But don't worry; I'm only learning through a discussion. I'm not going to try it yet," I assured her. Everyone sighed with relief. "That's good. We'll return to our mission now," Kowalski said. They all left.

"So does that ever go too far even though you can control it?" I asked Marlene. "Yes. I nearly lost control when Matthew and I stopped Blowhole last year," Marlene said. *** "How did you stop that?" I asked her.

"Well, Matthew helped me by making me think of my memories I had with Skipper during our dates," Marlene answered. The two of them got lost in their thoughts for a few moments.

"Is there any other way?" I asked them. "Yes. I have to kiss her," Skipper said of Marlene. "Oh. So basically I shouldn't try that yet," I said sadly. Skipper and Marlene knew what I meant. "Sorry sis. Not yet. But you will eventually at least," Marlene said. That cheered me up.

"One day. Speaking of that, do you think he noticed what I was doing?" I asked the pair. "I think your idea to slide down the slide and bounce off the ball into the sky and corkscrew down did. Right Skipper?" Marlene asked him. "I sure think so. I noticed him watching all of you, but he was especially focused on you Emily," Skipper said.

"In fact, I noticed you got more popcorn that us sis," Marlene said. "Yeah, for a few moments I was. Was that deliberate?" I asked them. "It might have been. But unlike after when Matthew made the fish bigger, he didn't get tired. He might have done that without thinking, so to speak," Skipper said. "Seems your plan is working sis," Marlene said happily. I smiled. "I sure hope so. I'll keep at it though," I said happily.

"So when would you like to be unveiled to everyone in his world sis?" Marlene asked me. "How exactly does that work? Do we just go or does something need to be set up?" I asked them. "Well, whenever we go there, we all set up an appointment with a TV or Internet video host. We'll have to do the same thing. Matthew organizes it, since he is our PR man," Skipper answered.

"I'll have to ask him tomorrow. We'll also have to do it on the next day the zoo is closed. When is that?" I asked the two. "I think on Friday sis," Marlene answered. "You'll also need your own Escape Suit before we go there. **** But we can just get Kowalski to use the Stopwatch to make it fast," Skipper said.

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by Escape Suit? Is the press there so adamant to keep us in their studio, we have to escape?" I asked worriedly. "Not the press, the fans. They go nuts for us every time. All they want is for us to remain with them," Marlene said slightly laughing. I laughed. "I can almost imagine. So how exactly do they work?" I asked.

"Hold on a second. Oh, and you may want to duck," Skipper said. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Well, either duck or stand away from the door. If the suits hit you while trying to get to us, you might get a bump on your head," Marlene said. "I'll just stand over here," I said moving away from the entrance. "That's good," Skipper said, indicating I would be safe from whatever was coming in.

Both of them did some kind of a hand motion. Seconds later, some pieces of something came flying in through the cave entrance and starting forming a mechanical suit. They rolled forward a bit to catch more of the pieces. Finally it was done. "So how'd you like that sis?" Marlene asked me after they opened the face coverings.

"That was pretty cool. So how does that work, exactly?" I asked them. "We're still not sure. It was Matthew's idea. Well, not entirely. We adopted the idea from a set of movies from Matthew's world," Skipper answered. "Interesting. So you all have one?" I asked them. "Yes. But they're not for combat. If they were, we might accidentally hurt someone. We don't want to do that," Marlene said.

"That'd be really bad. So what do they do? Do they just send us back here?" I asked the two. After looking at each other, Skipper and Marlene started to rise up and floated above the floor a few inches. "We would be able to show you more, but the humans would wonder what's going on at the zoo," Skipper said. "Flying. That's pretty awesome," I said, awestruck.

They landed back down and stepped out of their suits. "Thanks. They've come in handy every single time. Some of those fans get pretty rowdy sometimes," Marlene said. "I can imagine. So after you were all revealed, what happened?" I asked them. "Well, we didn't go back for a year, mostly because I became pregnant with the kids for a few months. But Matthew told us he had a PR nightmare of interview after interview," Marlene said.

"I think I can picture that," I said, imagining news interview after news interview. "But Matthew did tell us and we have seen that because of us, people are treating their fellow creatures better. And especially after we accidentally turned everyone there into an animal, the cruelty pretty much went away," Skipper said proudly.

"That's a nice side effect of that. Did you solve any other human problems?" I asked them. "Well, we did help some countries not go to war," Skipper said. "Wow. How'd you do that?" I asked him. "I was the mediator. Since we technically don't live there, they considered me an impartial Penguin," Skipper said.

I laughed as I imagined humans turning to Skipper because they couldn't solve their own problems. "Yeah, it was funny to meet all those politicians and other famous people," Marlene said. "Well, I can't wait to do that in a few days," I said happily.

Once again, the chapter is getting long. But long chapters are good, right? I've been trying to stay under 2500 characters with these chapters. Please rate and review this chapter. I've got a few notes today.

* The frontal lobe is the area of the brain that governs creativity. Thanks, Google.

** You all know how feral Marlene looks. Imagine that in person.

*** Referencing Book 2, obviously.

**** Remember, we got those at the end of Book 3. Still no crossovers with Marvel, BTW.


	6. Chapter 6 - Flying And Thoughts

Welcome to the 6th chapter of this story. Glad you're still here. Let's check in on everyone, shall we?

**CHAPTER 6 – Flying and Thoughts**

(P to tomorrow and back to me) Once again, the alarm woke us all up. Sam, Anna, and I were all glad that everything was still normal. "Once again, you three did a great job," Skipper said to us. "Thanks Dad. But that was tough. But we're glad we fixed it," Anna said.

"Thanks for promoting us as well. Considering we had to fight for our independence, that's enough of a reward in itself," I agreed. At that comment, I thought I saw Emily look at me while thinking something, but shrugged it off. She was probably just glad that she would've ever have to go through that. I knew us three who remembered were glad.

(P over to Emily) "Considering we had to fight for our independence, that's enough of a reward in itself," Matthew said. "Is he starting to realize why I finally moved here? Does he know?" I thought to myself. "No. He probably doesn't. Oh, I wish I could tell him what that Otter said," I continued thinking to myself, frustrated. *

(P back to me) "Are you alright there Emily? You look pretty deep in thought," I said to her after a minute. She snapped out of the semi-trance she was in. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering something," she said. "Anything important?" Skipper asked her. She looked in thought again for a moment. "Just wondering when I should reveal myself in your world," she said to me.

I chuckled a bit. "Well, we'll just need to make you an Escape Suit, to protect you from the mobs of fans. But since the zoo is closed on Friday for some repairs, I think I could arrange something that day. I'll get on that after the guests leave," I said. She smiled. "Thanks. How long will it take you to make me one of those suits?" Emily asked Kowalski.

"Well, thanks to the Stopwatch, mere seconds for the rest of you. I'll do that after the guests leave, that way we can make sure the suit works," Kowalski answered. "Thank you Kowalski," Emily said. "No problem," Kowalski said.

After that, we went up for our usual morning training. We all did really well, according to Skipper. Emily seemed to do really well again as well. Then the guests started to arrive and the girls scrambled to their habitat before someone spotted them here. "If only the zoo would let us all perform together," I thought to myself. Everyone else was probably thinking the same thing all the time as well.

Since we had amassed so much fish yesterday, thanks to me, we decided to not do anything to the fish today. We went through the usual cute and cuddly routine with belly slides, pretending to lose our balance and fall in the pool, corkscrews, and the like. Yet again, the guests started heading to the other animals before heading to the girls.

I fixed that, but for some reason didn't make me tired. "I wonder why I'm not tired right now. Whatever the case, though, I'll take it," I thought to myself. We all watched the girls go through the same routine as yesterday, with Emily again taking the lead. And, like the day before, I was accidentally making the guests throw more popcorn at her. And I wasn't getting tired when doing that. Again.

"Emily. Why am I thinking about her so much? This is really strange," I thought to myself. ** To clear my head, I swallowed another fish, which like all the others, tasted well. But something kept nagging at me. I went for a short swim to try and clear my head again before the next group came over. That actually managed to work.

Again, we did the same routine we had done for the earlier guests and so did the girls. But I was making the guests throw more popcorn at Emily yet again. "I really need to get to the bottom of this," I though to myself while trying to clear my head again. Finally, that had stopped again after a few minutes.

Later that day, the zoo had finally closed and Alice and the guests left. The girls came over as usual. "Emily, I shall need your measurements for your suit," Kowalski said to her. "Go ahead," she said. Kowalski used a tape measure in order to get how tall she was and such. And a sample of Emily's DNA so the suit would be coded to her.

Emily looked at us after she had her measurements taken after Kowalski dropped down the hatch. "Do you think I need to lose a few ounces?" she asked us. I lost control of what I was saying again.

"Absolutely not. As a human or an Otter, you're beautiful," I said. Once again, everyone's faces turned to me in shock. Emily was the most surprised and happy actually. But even so, I made everyone forget my comment, which again, failed to make me tired.

"Do you think I need to lose a few ounces?" Emily asked us again. I watched myself yet again, but was silently admiring her. "Not at all sis. You look perfectly normal. The measuring tape said you were normal as well," Marlene said, encouraging her.

I would have shaken my head to get the thought out of my head, but did not, as it might worry Emily. "I did it again. Why is this happening? I don't have this problem around anyone else. I need to get control over my emotions," I thought to myself.

Thankfully, seconds later, Kowalski popped out of the hatch, giving me a distraction. "I have completed your Escape Suit Emily. We will need to test it to prepare for Friday," Kowalski said to her.

"Great! Where is the Stopwatch? Let's just all fly around," Emily suggested. Kowalski disappeared again and reappeared with the Stopwatch strapped around him and then took it off. "Right here," Kowalski said. We all put our paws and flippers on the Stopwatch so that we would remain unfrozen. It worked, as usual.

"So how exactly do I call it to myself? I saw you do hand motions and a roll, but what do I do?" Emily asked Skipper and Marlene. "You just need to think of calling the suit to yourself. The hand motion adds a bit of extra clarity," Marlene explained. All of us called our suits and popped open the faceplates so we could see her try. "Thanks. I'll try that now," Emily said.

(P to Emily) "I really hope I don't mess up," I thought to myself. Shaking that thought off, I then proceeded to try to call my suit as everyone else had done. I first tried just the hand motion, which didn't work.

Then I thought of calling the suit and did the motion. Suddenly many pieces of what I assumed were my suit came flying out of the HQ and started surrounding me until it was done. I opened the faceplate so I could see everyone.

(P back to me) "How was that?" Emily asked us. "Perfect. You've got brains and beauty," I replied, without thinking again. They were all shocked again. I quickly retracted my comment from their memories again. "How was that?" Emily asked again. "That was the way to do it. Good job," Skipper said to her. She smiled. "Thanks. So how do we fly?" Emily asked us.

"Just start thinking of flying and you should start to rise. Make sure to close the faceplate so you don't swallow any bugs," Kowalski said. "How do I see with it closed?" she asked us. "There is a screen that should activate when you close the faceplate again. And you'll be able to communicate with us through voice" Kowalski explained once again.

"Thanks. Let's get started," Emily said eagerly before closing the faceplate. We all thought of flying and shot up. I heard the excitement emanating from Emily's voice as she was enjoying her first time flying.

"This is so cool! No wonder you all love doing this!" Emily was saying to us all. "Glad you're enjoying it, Aunt Emily. But please try to remember not to accidentally call your suit while we are performing," Annabelle said.

"I could always fix that if that happens," I said. We all laughed, as it was so true. "Have you changed anything since the tests?" Skipper asked me. "Nope. I've been true to my word. And you've seen how that tires me out," I answered, hoping he wouldn't catch on that I had, for some reason, been helping Emily. "Good. Let's keep practicing for a few minutes and then we'll head back," Skipper said.

While we were practicing, I couldn't help but fall into my own thoughts. "Why am I thinking about Emily so much? Why am I helping her get more popcorn than Marlene or Anna? Why can't I keep my mouth shut when she asks about her appearance or performance?" I questioned myself.

I let those thoughts sink in before I realized what was happening. "Oh dang. I'm falling for Emily. Marlene's sister. How is that happening? We're two different… eh, that doesn't even apply anymore, thanks to Skipper and Marlene. But how am I supposed to deal with this? But she seems to act nervous, too," I thought to myself.

"From the moment I met her, she seemed to act nervous around me. Skipper and Marlene are also acting nervous when we interact. What do those three know that they're not telling me? Considering everything that's happened in the last nearly two years, there's got to be something they know that I don't. Even the kids are recognizing that," I continued thinking to myself.

"I can't make them tell me either with Kowalski's truth serum or by changing their actions, though, as that's highly unethical. That pretty much makes me a villain," I thought to myself. Suddenly Skipper spoke up, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Alright everyone. That seems like a good amount of practice. Let's head back to the HQ," he said.

(P to Emily) "This is so exhilarating! This is the thrill of my life!" I thought to myself, enjoying my new suit. Then I got lost in other thoughts. I was thinking about Matthew. Again. "I both really like and hate that mysterious old Otter. Even though she had directed me to who I hope is the right person, I've now got an obsession," I thought to myself.

"Every little thing I do when he's around, I try to do even better than my limits. Those performances certainly prove that. I thought that would be fun for Marlene and Annabelle as well, but I was really hoping it would catch his attention. Thankfully it seems to be working," I thought to myself.

"But I'm even obsessing over him when he's not around, even for a few short seconds. When he disappeared into the HQ for some water the other day right before our performance, I was seriously panicking he would miss it. Every time that happens, I panic," I continued thinking to myself.

"I'm even getting more popcorn than I should for a few minutes after we're done. Is Matthew the one doing that? Is he doing that by deliberate action or on accident? If it's on accident, then is he doing that without knowing? If he's doing that, then hopefully it's working.

But I still can't tell him anything, as the Otter said so. I really wish she had allowed that," I thought to myself. *** Skipper's voice suddenly came through the suit. "Alright everyone. That seems like a good amount of practice. Let's head back to the HQ," he said.

(P back to me) We all headed back to the HQ and landed perfectly. We stepped out of our suits and put them away in the lab. "So how'd you enjoy that Emily?" I asked her. She smiled. "It was really fun. I can see why you suggested that idea," she said.

"Thanks. I'd always wanted the suit from the movies, which we'll have to show you eventually. After all, the most recent one just came out," I said. **** The group chuckled, knowing we'd once again get an early personal copy. "That movie was really fun. Hopefully Phase 3 continues to go as well as Phase 2 did," Sam said. "I'm sure it will. After all, all the movies so far have been great," Anna said agreeing with her brother.

"That'll be one heck of a long movie marathon," Skipper said. "Yeah. 20 hours of movies. Thank goodness for the Stopwatch," Marlene said. We all chuckled. "Oh, I nearly forgot about that," Kowalski said, running into his lab to push the button on the Stopwatch. He did and we heard the other animals doing their things again, along with the semi-faint car horns and traffic.

"So now that you've now got an Escape Suit of your own Emily, I think I'll go to my world for a bit and set up that interview," I said to her. She smiled. "That sounds great. I can't wait to finally be revealed," she said happily. "While I'm gone, I almost forgot. Make sure to get your GPS chip from Kowalski. That came in very handy on the last mission," I said to her.

"GPS chip? Care to explain, my brother?" Emily asked Skipper. "I'll go get that ready," Kowalski said, disappearing into his lab again. "The chip lets us track your location," Skipper answered. "Don't worry sis. It's only used in situations like the one they experienced three days ago," Marlene said about Sam, Anna, and I. "Sounds good. I'll take one," Emily said.

Kowalski came back out of his lab. "I'm ready when you are Emily," he said to her. "And now's a good time for me to go set up that meeting. I'll see you all in a few hours," I said to the group. "See you later," they all said. I walked into the lab and used the Universal Walkie Talkie's portal function to go back home.

Longest chapter on record for me. But was it good? Please rate and review it. I've got notes, as usual.

* Emily really wants to tell me, but can't. Man, is she in a predicament.

** Emily's plan seems to be working.

*** Poor Emily. She doesn't know how to bring it up. There's got to be a way, though.

**** At this point, June 2015 is in its final week. Avengers 2 just came out the month before. Marvel is already starting to plan Phase 3 right now. Ant Man is due to be released in June 2015.


	7. Chapter 7 - Planning

Welcome to chapter 7. I'm glad you're still reading this, even though I'm massively changing their world around. Let's get started shall we?

**CHAPTER 7 – Planning**

(P staying with me) For maybe the first time in nearly a week, other than the mission the kids and I went on, I was back home. Looking at my hands, I was actually glad to have thumbs again. "Thumbs. That's about the only reason I like being a human anymore," I thought to myself.

Looking around, everything was the way it was supposed to be. My car's paint was not faded and the grass was back to normal. After sitting for a few minutes enjoying being back in my world, I headed inside.

I opened my door and walked inside. My dog Molly ran up to me. "Hi Matthew. Have a fun week?" she asked me. * "Yeah, I did. Other than that one mission a few days ago," I said. "And what was that?" Molly asked me. "Well, I really don't want to go through explaining it again, but remember when I first went to their world?" I asked her.

"I remember. Everyone was pretty shocked at them. I know I was. Why?" she asked me. "Well, Blowhole changed the result of Marlene and I beating him. Everything was changed because of that. I had to work with Anna and Sam to fix it. But since you're also back to normal along with everyone else, it worked," I said happily.

"I'm glad we're all fine. So you just needed a few days to relax?" Molly asked me. "Yeah, it did take a day or two. But the zoo got a new member," I said. "Who?" she asked me.

"The zoo got… actually, you can find out in a few days, along with everyone else," I teased. Molly put on what I guessed was a pouty face. "Well, alright. Setting up an interview?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Which program do you think we should go on?" I asked her. "You always seem to have fun on the Today show. Plus, lots of people watch it every morning," she suggested. "Thanks for the suggestion Molly. I'll get on that right now," I replied. "No problem. But when can I go to their world?" she asked me.

I chuckled. "Only when Skipper authorizes it. Plus, since you're a dog here, you'd probably wind up as a human there," I said. She laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks for the chat," she said. "No problem. It's nice to have someone to talk to who can't tell Mom and Dad what I'm up to," I said.

With that, we ended our conversation and I went to get my computer. While turning that on, I also plugged in my phone to charge. "Now that huge battery sure came in use. I'm glad I got this phone," I thought to myself.

The computer finished turning on and I logged in and headed to my email. And it was, as I suspected, empty. "I'm glad I set up a separate account for our dealings with the press and fans," I thought to myself.

I spent the next few hours arranging our interview. They wondered what I had to talk about, but since I said it was big news, they gave us the best slot. I looked at my calendar and put the interview into it. "Oh. July 4th is on Saturday. That should be fun. Especially for Rico," I thought to myself, laughing. After shutting down the computer, I used my Universal Walkie Talkie to go back to the HQ.

"Hi guys," I said to them. "Hi. Did you get the interview?" Emily asked eagerly. "Yep. It's set for Friday morning. We're going to be on the Today show," I told her and everyone else. "Those hosts always crack me up," Sam said. "Same. And that was actually Molly's suggestion," I told them.

(P to Emily) "Molly? Oh no! Is he dating someone back in his world?" I wondered to myself, frightened. "Are you worried about your interview Emily?" Matthew asked me, noticing my expression. I calmed myself down and composed myself. "A little. Instead of a crowd of 20 people, it'll be millions," I said, hoping no one would detect I was lying.

"Don't worry sis. It's fun. You just have to pretend you're back here just entertaining only the guests," Marlene said. Unfortunately her and Skipper's expressions were of doubt that I was telling the truth. "So who is Molly?" I asked Matthew. "She's my dog. And actually, I'm the only one in my world that can talk to non-humans besides you guys," Matthew answered.

That answer made me very relieved. "Neat! So they can only understand us?" I asked everyone. "Yes. Since we technically were on TV and could be understood, that carried over when we broke the 4th wall," Skipper answered. "Did it work for you Annabelle and Samuel?" I asked them.

"Yep, it does, Aunt Emily. Because we were technically born behind the wall as well, it works for us, too. So you should be fine as well," Annabelle answered. "Oh good. It'd be strange to be the odd Otter out," I said. That made us all laugh.

"Hey, I just remembered the 4th of July is on Saturday. You're stocking up on fireworks, right Rico?" Matthew asked him. "Yup," Rico answered. "The 4th of July is on Saturday. Oh my, am I running out of time?" I feared to myself, but kept a relaxed expression.

(P back to me) "So today's Wednesday. What do you guys want to do until Friday?" I asked them. "Perform again tomorrow," Emily said happily and eagerly. I remembered to watch myself this time. "You three have been doing a great job. I know I've been impressed. How'd you come up with that routine?" I asked them.

"Aunt Emily did," Anna said happily. "Really? Interesting. You've certainly been getting a lot of popcorn for that," I said to the three. They laughed. "Yeah. We're getting more popcorn that usual," Marlene said happily. "Then the crowd must love your performance as well," I said to them. "So now what?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure. Who wants to run more tests?" I asked everyone. "Let me just get my invention," Kowalski said, disappearing into his lab. "Make sure to only do simple tests," Skipper said. "Don't worry. I will. I don't want to be tired so early again. Also, you're not going to watch?" I asked him.

"I think I'm good. Plus, we need to help Emily get ready for her interview," Skipper said. "Good idea honey. Just go get your tie and microphone," Marlene said to him. ** All of us laughed, remembering that day and when they had told us about it. "That was a pretty brilliant idea," I said to Skipper. "Thank you. It certainly fooled all of you," Skipper said to the original three Penguins. "But it was still a good plan," Kowalski said.

(P to Emily) "You've already got a full suit and tie now Skipper, why don't I put on my dress as well?" Marlene suggested to him. *** "Great idea honey. That should make it more believable. And I haven't seen you wear that in awhile," Skipper said.

"A dress? Your wedding one?" I asked my sister. "Well, I've still got that, but I got another really nice one from them as an anniversary present," Marlene said about Matthew, Annabelle, and Samuel.

"We were all humans at the time, but used the shrink ray to keep them," Marlene said happily. "That sounds great. Being human was weird though. I didn't have a tail and I had thumbs," I said.

"Having actual digits was the best part of that mishap," Samuel said. "Yes, I can imagine," I said. "Let's go get you prepared sis," Marlene said to me after a minute. "We'll see you all later," I said to them. "See you later," they all said to us.

We climbed up out of the hatch and walked instead of vaulting over to the habitat. "So were you really nervous about the interview or were you frightened of something else sis?" Marlene asked me knowingly.

"You could see right through that, couldn't you?" I asked them. "Yes. You only appeared frightened after Matthew mentioned his dog," Skipper said. We reached the cave and Marlene started looking for her dress.

I sighed. "I was afraid that was someone he might be dating in his world," I said. "Well, don't worry. We know he's not dating anyone. In fact, he seems to be falling for you even more," Skipper said. I smiled. "He did seem surprised that I had come up with the routine. He also seemed to be holding something back about the popcorn," I said.

"That must mean he's doing it sis. I'm sure of it," Marlene said, now in her dress. "What a beautiful dress. They really got that for you?" I asked her. "The kids and Matthew did. Well, it was the kids' idea, but Matthew did help them fund it," Skipper answered. "I'm liking him more and more. But I am worried. July 4th is on Saturday," I said to them.

"Sis, that Otter only said you would meet your mate, not actually become mates. You're not even dating yet," Marlene reminded me. "Oh. Right. Sorry, it's just a bit stressful," I said, embarrassed. "We completely understand. You're going through the same thing we did for four years," Skipper said.

"I just wish I could at least tell him. I really do," I said sadly. "You will eventually. You're doing a great job at catching his eye," Marlene said to me. "Thanks sis. But are you sometimes experiencing déjà vu?" I asked her. They both looked in thought for a moment.

"Actually, I think we all are," Marlene answered. "It only seems to happen when I ask about my performance or appearance, though. You think Matthew lets something slip and makes us forget what he says?" I asked. They looked in thought for a moment again.

"Actually yes. I especially have been noticing it over the last few days," Skipper said. "He must really be falling for you sis if he's doing that. Maybe we could check the security footage. Even though he might be wiping our minds, he may have forgotten about the cameras," Marlene said.

"Do you have any way of doing that from your phone? Do you have it, actually?" I asked her. "I think so. It's got to be somewhere around here," Marlene said looking for her phone. We all looked around the habitat, digging through everything. I found Marlene's wedding dress in the process.

"I hope to have a dress as beautiful as this soon," I said staring at it. "I'm sure you will sis. Just make sure to put me down as your maid of honor," Marlene said as I put the dress away. I laughed. "You think I wouldn't give my own sister that honor? Of course I'll do that," I said happily.

We continued looking around and finally found Marlene's phone. "Hmm, I actually wonder why it's over here. I'll have to take it back later," Marlene said. "At least it's here now. Did you make it so that you can see the footage?" I asked her. "I think we did," Marlene said turning on her phone. She searched around it before finally finding what we were looking for.

"Here we go," I said, before we started looking through the footage of the past few days. After we finished, I was in shock. "If he keeps saying those things, why is he wiping our minds?" I asked them.

"Maybe he's scared too sis. After all, you're from two different worlds," Marlene said. **** "You're probably right. We're the perfect example of Star-Crossed Lovers. But he thinks I'm beautiful," I said happily.

"I just hope he's seeing the real me, not when I was human though," I said. "He seemed interested when we popped open your crate. He's probably seeing the real you. But being human must have really helped," Marlene said. "Hopefully. But based on what he's saying, I think he is seeing the real me," I said happily. "Let's sure hope so," Skipper said.

That's where I shall end this chapter. Was it good? Please rate and review this chapter. Let's look at the few notes I have, shall we?

* Remember, as a result of going to their world in Book 2, I gained the ability to speak to animals, as I revealed at the very beginning of Book 3.

** Referencing "Command Crisis" here.

*** Remember, the kids and I got Marlene her dress in Book 3 for her and Skipper's anniversary. We also had gotten Skipper a suit, but he doesn't need that when he's a Penguin, since he already has one.

**** I think the OC is myself is scared, actually. Hmm… How will this play out?


	8. Chapter 8 - Memories

So both Emily and I are worried. Not to be unexpected, though. Emily's been foretold a prophecy months earlier and I'm from a different world. Let's continue that a bit longer shall we?

**CHAPTER 8 – Memories**

(P back to me) Even though we were still testing small things, we still chatted in the HQ. "So Friday should be fun, right guys? First interview in a few weeks," I noted. "It really should be. Especially since we get to unveil Aunt Emily. No one's seen anybody new since us," Anna said happily.

"Let me tell you, the community has been nuts for you two. Every time we head there, they seem to want you more and more," I said to the kids. They smiled. I brought in some Kippers with my skill and Kowalski took down another note. "Thank goodness for the suits. Otherwise we'd have been captured by them a long time ago," Sam said.

"Your Aunt seemed to enjoy flying in hers. Of course, we all did and still do," I said. We all smiled. "So should we tell everyone in your world what happened last weekend?" Private asked Sam, Anna, and I. "Well, if they remembered, then we definitely would. But since they don't, I don't think we need to," I answered.

"Plus, they might worry that it will happen again," Anna added. "It'd take years to make enough vaccines for every single person and animal. As long as we're safe, we can always fix it," Kowalski said. "Ok," Private said agreeing.

I summoned some snow cones this time. "How much energy did that use Kowalski?" I asked him, since I still had the helmet on. "You're using less power every time. We're down to 35% instead of 50%," he answered. "Interesting. Maybe I'm slowly perfecting it," I said. "Whatever the case, we can get things easier," Anna said happily eating her snow cone.

We all laughed, including Anna, as there was sugar all over her face. "Mmm tasty," she said licking it off her face. "I wish I could do that in my world too. But I don't have control there. I wonder if there's a fourth wall we haven't broken there yet," I wondered. "We didn't know until nearly two years ago. But do you really want to know?" Private asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Not really, actually. I mean, it'd be interesting, but nah. But maybe there's someone in my world who's like you guys," I suggested. "Probably. If there is a world technically above yours, I wonder what they think about us all," Sam said. "They're probably in shock someone two worlds down modified by someone they made coming up," I suggested.

We all chuckled as we thought of the possibility of there being a 3rd or even more worlds. "Yeah, probably not. But as long as our portals keep working, then we're good," I said. "The Portablizer. Such a great invention. Without it, there'd be no us, Mom and Dad might still not be married, and Aunt Emily would still be alone in Monterey," Anna said.

"Especially since they were considering another movie. That would change everything again. And I'd just be a regular human. No speaking to non-humans, not being able to change into a Penguin or anything now, and I never would have met you guys," I said. "Just one little mishap can change everything. Gotta love that," Sam said.

We all smiled at the memories we all had shared and made. But once again I thought about Emily. I kept trying to think of something else, but all I could think of was her face. I thought of the human one briefly, but that quickly faded to her normal Otter face. * "Emily," I said barely aloud, but in a loving way. "What's that? You like Aunt Emily?" Anna asked me, having somehow heard me. I suddenly realized what was happening again and wiped all their minds. Once again, I didn't get tired at doing that.

For the next little while, I kept bringing in more stuff, including bigger types of fish, some of the inventions from down below, and even the car. Eventually, Skipper, Marlene, and Emily came back. They brought with them Marlene's dresses, the stuff they had originally brought, and Marlene's phone.

"So are you ready for Friday?" I asked Emily. She smiled. "I think I am. Thanks for the practice session Marlene and Skipper," she said to them. "No problem sis. But Matthew still has the most experience by far," Marlene said. I chuckled. "Yeah, I certainly do. Almost as soon as I got back from the week you two were gone, people wanted interviews from me. I had to make my social accounts private or I would have kept have getting buzzed by total strangers," I said.

"I'm just glad my phone number didn't get out onto the web. Then I would really be in trouble," I said slightly laughing. "And thank goodness no one's succeeded in managing to get here. We'd have a real crisis on our hands," Skipper said. "No kidding. Millions of animals would begin popping up worldwide. If anyone here learned they're behind the 4th wall, that'd be utter chaos as well," I said.

"Only we ever go back and forth. But I do wonder what would happen if we let the creators come here," Sam said, putting creators in air quotes. "They would probably love that. Maybe on the next April Fools we could use them to pull a prank on Julien," Marlene said. We all laughed at the thought of Julien wondering why there was two of nearly everyone.

"Well, we've got 9 months to decide. For now, the next holiday is July 4th," Skipper said. "That's one holiday I always love. Swimming, the warm day, and of course, fireworks," I said. "Kaboom!" Rico shouted. "Exactly," I said. "It'll be our first July 4th. After all, we were only a few weeks old last year," Anna said. "Somehow, those fireworks didn't wake either of you up, as you were sleeping at that time of night," Marlene said. "We must all be sound sleepers like you Dad," Sam suggested. "I don't doubt it," Skipper said.

For the rest of the night, we kept running minor tests, eventually getting my energy only being 5% consumed. But we all got tired, as it was starting to get late. But as we were all getting into our bunks, the boom box came on. "EMP bomb please," I requested at Rico. He gave me one and I tossed it perfectly.

"Those lemurs sure are annoying at times," Emily said. "You don't know the half of it sis," Marlene said to her. We all chuckled at all the things Julien had done over the years. Finally, we all climbed into our bunks and fell asleep.

You know what? Let's have a shorter chapter today. You guys all deserve a break from the 2000 word chapters for once. But don't worry; the next one will be back to normal. But for now, please rate and review this chapter. I've got only one note.

* Your fears expressed in the pervious chapter, Emily, are unfounded.


	9. Chapter 9 - Awkward

Welcome to chapter 9. Let's get back to the longer chapters, shall we? Let's also have some fun with some OC's.

**CHAPTER 9 – Awkward**

(P to Emily and Tomorrow) For some reason, I woke up before the alarm. I tried to get back to sleep, but just couldn't. Matthew was on my mind again. Especially considering what Skipper, Marlene, and I had discovered yesterday, it was so hard not to just kiss him or wake him up and tell him that I loved him as well.

Not knowing what else to do I just quietly got up and went outside into the pool. It was so early that the sun wasn't even up yet. The lights in the zoo were still on. "I'm up before the sun. This is a first," I thought to myself. All I wanted at that moment was a single ray of sunshine, but one wouldn't be coming for a while.

I decided to go for a quiet swim. I carefully slipped into the pool and started to paw my way through the water. I sighed to myself. "I wish I could tell him what I think. He's obviously thinking the same thing as I am. We both want to admit our feelings, but can't. Now I know how my sister and brother felt all those years," I thought to myself.

"I just wish I could do something, other than perform. And I wish he'd stop wiping our minds when he lets those glorious comments slip out. Next time he says a comment like that, I'll try not to be surprised. That way he hopefully won't notice what he said. If only I could also talk to everyone else for advice. Skipper and Marlene are doing a great job, but I wish everyone else could help too. Curse that Otter for only allowing us to tell everyone whenever I get a ring," I continued thinking.

"At least she told me I'll get him eventually, though. That's much better than if she had told us that I would forever be a single, lonely Otter. I'd much rather have all this indecision and fear than that, by far. I just wish I could say something. Maybe one of these days I should just kiss him already. But not tomorrow. After all, he is a human in his world and we'll be on national television. That'd be embarrassing for us both," I continued thinking.

I was slowly but surely running out of air, so I slowly got out of the water so no one below would hear me. Unfortunately, Matthew had also gotten up and was standing across the platform from me.

(P to me) When I woke up, it wasn't because of the alarm. I looked at the clock and saw it was about 5:15. The thought of Emily had woken me up, I guessed. I tried to get back to sleep, but all my mind wanted me to do was focus on her. "I wish I could let them all hear those comments I've been making, but I don't know what Emily would think," I thought to myself.

I decided to just go up for a swim to clear my mind. I carefully opened the hatch and sat and looked at the small, faint light starting to peek from below the horizon. "I wish it would be day already. Then maybe I can try to figure this out better," I thought to myself.

I silently dropped into the water and began to just swim around, trying to clear my head. It wasn't working at all. I let out a sigh of maybe despair. "I wish I could just tell her what I feel already. Then maybe I could finally get this off my chest," I thought to myself.

"I would ask Skipper and Marlene for their help, but she's their sister. That's just too weird to even try to explain to them how I feel. But at least before I wipe everyone's mind of my comments, they all seem happy. Especially Emily. Does she feel the way I do as well? Or is it just a friendly surprise to her?" I wondered to myself.

"I also wish I just tell her how I feel or kiss her. But that's not right. How am I supposed to know how she feels? Would she actually want to even date me? Or am I simply a really good friend? Love is both a blessing and a curse," I thought to myself.

"Even if we do feel the same, I don't want to reveal it tomorrow during the interview. It may not be the first cross-species relationship, but it's the first cross-worlds relationship. That'd be embarrassing to us both, I assume. Millions of people will be watching the interview," I thought to myself.

I was running out of air, so I slowly got out of the water so no one below would hear me. Unfortunately, Emily had also been in the water directly across from me and was also standing on the platform.

* (P to 3rd person) The two silently stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak up or do something. The longer both of them said nothing, the longer the two tried and failed to say or do anything. There was no denying it at all. The situation was just plain awkward. The only sounds were the tiny waves of water, but they stopped after a few minutes. Now the only sound was the two breathing, which made everything even more awkward.

They both silently waited for the other to take the lead. Both continued to try and speak first, but were afraid of how the other would react. For them, it was both a blessing and a curse to be alone. They both wanted to admit their feelings to each other, but were afraid of the other's possible reaction.

Finally, after a long time, the sound of the alarm reached their ears, freeing them from this extremely awkward moment. Emily went down to the HQ first, since she was the closest to the hatch, and Matthew followed after waiting a few seconds.

(P back to me) "That was so random and awkward. I never want to have to deal with that again," I thought to myself. (P to Emily) "That was totally unexpected. Not to mention extremely awkward. I never want that to happen again," I thought to myself.

(P returning to me) "Good morning," Skipper said to us. "Good morning," we replied, after we were each done speaking. Skipper and Marlene looked normal as they walked over to the coffee maker, but I could see in their eyes that they were thinking hard about something, probably about us. It took all my willpower to get that thought out of my head.

I tried to change the subject away from what they were thinking. "So the interview is tomorrow. That should be fun," I said. "It's been awhile since I've seen all the fans go nuts for us. Especially considering they're right outside the studio, they will love to see us again," Marlene said happily. "I wonder what the fans will think when the commercial for our interview runs later today. We'll have to watch their reactions through my phone," I said.

We all chuckled at possibly seeing everyone go nuts outside the studio tomorrow and through the Internet today on my phone. "That's the best part," Anna said. That made us all laugh. "It sure is. As long as we never have another mishap like in the car, then I still like seeing them," Sam said. **

"That must have been pretty frightening. Thanks for the suit so I don't have to experience that," Emily said to me. "You're welcome. Those were a good idea anyway. I always wanted one of those suits," I said happily.

After Skipper and Marlene finished their coffee, we all went up to training. Today it was water training. It was now officially mid-summer, so if we needed it, we weren't rusty. After the training and discussing tomorrow some more, the zoo opened for the guests.

We did our usual routine for the crowds as they came and went. And instead of going to other parts of the zoo first, the guests went to the girls next. Emily once again took the lead. I was also subconsciously making the guests throw more popcorn at her. Again. "Why can't I stop doing that? Marlene and Anna also deserve popcorn for their performances," I thought to myself.

That happened several times throughout the day as people came and left the zoo. Finally, Alice closed the zoo up and the girls came back over. "You must really enjoy doing that, don't you?" I asked the three knowingly. They all smiled. "It's really fun. Maybe you could try it one day," Anna said. "Maybe tomorrow after we get back from my world," I said.

"Do you want to practice one more time sis?" Marlene asked Emily. "Sure. That'd be fun," she said happily. They once again grabbed the things they needed and headed over to the other habitat.

(P to Emily) "So what happened between you two this morning sis?" Marlene asked me. I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it," I said, trying to change the subject. "Nothing bad happened right?" Skipper checked. "No. Of course not. It's just too… awkward," I said. "What do you mean?" Marlene asked me.

I sighed again, knowing they were going to keep this conversation going. "Well, I woke up about an hour before the alarm. I tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't. Since we discovered all that yesterday, I've been thinking about Matthew nonstop," I said.

"I went up for a swim to try and clear my head and understand the position I'm stuck in. It wasn't really working. But when I got out of the pool, Matthew had also gotten up shortly after me and also had been in the pool. He was directly across the platform from me. We both just stood there awkwardly, trying to say hi or anything, but both failed," I said sadly.

Marlene put a comforting paw on my shoulder. "It's alright sis. I don't think that will happen again. Both of you looked a bit stressed when you came down this morning, so I think Matthew will try to avoid that happening again as well," Marlene assured me. "You're probably right. I just wish it never had happened in the first place," I said.

Both of them gave me a consoling hug, which I happily accepted. "Thank you. I needed that," I said. "No trouble at all Emily," Skipper said to me. That made me smile for a moment. "So… what now?" I asked the two. They both looked in thought for a moment. "Well, one of these days you two will have to admit your feelings. But we should definitely wait until after the interview tomorrow. Especially since there will be millions of people watching us," Marlene said.

"I was thinking that as well. I mean, you two were the first to love each other cross-species, but we'll be the first cross-world couple. I do not want to start that on national television," I said. "I'm sure you won't. But when we get back, since it'll probably be a short interview, we'll figure something out," Marlene said.

"Hopefully. It took some substance in his world for you to admit your feelings. Do they still have that there?" I asked them. They both thought for a moment. "We don't know. We haven't seen any since we went there last. *** But even if they did, do you really want to do that?" Skipper asked me.

I sighed. "I don't know. I mean, it'd obviously help. And it'd make it so that in the future, we could have children. But I don't know if he wants that as well. He seemed to notice you two wondering what happened to us this morning, so maybe you could ask him the same thing, please?" I asked Skipper and Marlene, slightly begging.

They looked in thought for a moment. "Well, we could do that later after the interview, that way nothing happens during it. We'll just have to take him somewhere and talk to him away from the group. Maybe we could simply say we want to test something again. Since he gets tired sometimes, maybe he'll let his guard down," Skipper suggested. "That does sound like a good idea honey. Where should we go? Into the park?" Marlene asked him.

"Sure. We'll go into the park by the pond. I know he'll like getting out of the zoo for a while. He'll probably think it'll help clear his head," Skipper answered. "I hope you have luck with that," I said. "If it means helping both of you, we're all for it sis," Marlene said. "Thanks. I really appreciate all your help," I said happily.

That's where I'll end this chapter. Man, I haven't had this much fun with character's emotions since Book 1, I think. Was that fun? Please rate and review this chapter. I've got a few notes today.

* Went into 3rd person partially because I didn't know what to say. But it was mostly because it was more fun to write it that way. Man, are both of us worried.

** Referencing Book 3, obviously.

*** You all know that's a lie, but Emily does not. If they told her, who knows what would result? She'd probably try to get down to 14. Or she might not. So who knows?


	10. Chapter 10 - Think Fast

Welcome to the 10th chapter of Book 5. This story (like all the others) is fun to write. Let's go ahead and read, shall we?

**CHAPTER 10 – Think Fast**

(P to tomorrow and myself) Thankfully, the alarm had woken us all up. I really did not want what happened yesterday morning to happen again. It was just too awkward, probably for both of us. "So who's ready for the interview today?" I asked the group. Everyone raised his or her paws and flippers, which made us all laugh.

"It looks like you all are. Now we should probably head to my world now, since we do have to go cross-country," I said. "You don't live in the other New York?" Emily asked me. "I live on the other side of the country near San Francisco and my version of your old aquarium," I answered. "Have you ever been there?" Emily asked me.

"Actually, I have. It's pretty nice. They sure do love their jellyfish. Monterey, from what I saw, was pretty nice. It's not a small town, but it certainly feels that way," I said. "That's what we thought as well of ours," Marlene said. "Interesting. Did you ever try to see if there was another version of my town?" I asked everyone who had gone on vacation.

"We actually did after we left the aquarium. It was essentially the same as in your world, except for some of the businesses," Sam said. "Not to mention there was not another version of the people who do live in your town," Anna added. "Hmm… I'd like to check that out sometime. Maybe I could turn us all into humans there so that we blend in," I suggested. "But for now, let's head to our interview," Skipper said.

"Hold on, let me just finish my coffee first," Marlene said before drinking the rest. That made us all laugh again. "I'm good now," Marlene said. "Alright everyone, let's get ready," Skipper said. They all called their suits to them.

"Where's your suit?" Emily asked me curious. "Well, since I'm a human in my world, I've got one there instead. This one would probably fall apart when I'm suddenly a human," I answered. "Ah, ok," Emily said, understanding what I meant.

"Oh, before we go, watch out for the first drop into the other world," Marlene said. "How come?" Emily asked curious. "When we went there for the first time, we lost consciousness upon hitting the ground," Skipper answered. "And when we went there a few months ago, we landed on our rears," Anna said. "When I came here, I was in pain when I turned into a Penguin," I said. "Well, hopefully I'll have better luck," Emily said.

We used the Universal Walkie Talkie and jumped through the Portal. Emily was wide-eyed at what was happening while we passed through the Portal. The Portal for my world appeared and we all went through it, with myself returning to being human.

Emily certainly had more luck than everyone else had their first time going through a Portal. She was about to hit the grass, but stopped herself with her suit. I closely watched myself, knowing anything I said or did here could not be changed. "Nice landing sis," Marlene complimented her. "Thanks. I'm liking these suits more and more," Emily said.

I called my human suit to myself and it did come as it was supposed to. We took off into the sky and began our journey to New York. Thanks to the supersonic flight it only took 3 hours to get there. We quietly landed on the roof of the studio, checking for any nutty fans already there. Seeing none, we landed down below and went into the studio.

(P to after the interview) * "That was pretty fun," Emily said smiling as we left. "Glad you enjoyed it sis. Everyone seemed to love you," Marlene said to her. "I know I do," I thought to myself. "Seeing all those fans pressed against the glass was pretty funny. Some of them really are nuts," Emily said.

"Just wait until we get outside. We'll have to get up high pretty quick," I said. "How high?" Emily asked me. "Well, at least out of their reach. So I don't know. What do you guys say? 10 feet or so?" I asked the group. Kowalski did some quick math in his head. "Yes, 10 feet would be a safe distance away," he said. "Hmm, not a bad guess," I said, speaking of myself.

As soon as we stepped outside, the security guards who had tried to keep everyone to get at us were not strong enough to hold the crowd back, so we flew up out of everyone's reach. The fans all immediately looked disappointed and kept trying to get at us, but failing. All they wanted was for us to come back down, but we were smarter than that.

After flying around for a bit and saying thanks to everyone for everything, we started to fly back. While putting the suit to autopilot, I looked up on the Internet what people had said before and after the interview. I heard some chuckling, so I assumed everyone else was doing the same.

"They thought we were going to allow them into our world. Sorry to them, but that won't happen," Sam said. "They thought we were going to have another child. If we were, we wouldn't have come here again until after the child would be born," Marlene said, speaking of herself and Skipper.

"They seem to like me," Emily said happily. "And just like us, people would love to meet you in person, Aunt Emily," Anna said. "You mean in Otter," Emily said, making us all laugh. "They also want to see us all perform. Maybe we could set that up later," I suggested. "We'll have to turn you in a Penguin here first," Skipper said. "Yes, that's our biggest hurdle," I said, agreeing with him.

After chatting more about what the fans thought before and after we had revealed Emily, we had arrived back at my home and after introducing Emily to my family, we went back through the Portal after I got out of my suit.

"That was fun. I'll enjoy doing that again in the future," Emily said happily. "We know we've enjoyed it. And it's good that everyone can understand you as well. Everyone here in our world could probably be understood there," Sam said. "Just only we can go back and forth though. But did anyone else feel a bit cold outside of the suit during the interview?" I asked the group.

They all shook their heads no. "Weird. Maybe I'm just too used to feathers now," I said. We all laughed. "Probably. I wonder what we all look like as each other's species, other than humans of course," Anna said. "On it," I said, changing everyone who was an Otter into a Penguin and vice versa. "Hmm, so this is what I would like if Sam and I's positions were reversed," Anna said, looking at her feathers.

"Hmm, claws. Cool!" Sam exclaimed, popping them out for a second before putting them back. "These could be a valuable asset during fights," Skipper said, staring at his. "I have to say, fur is interesting to have. It's a lot different than feathers," Kowalski said, while taking notes.

"Well how do I look?" Emily asked us. I lost control over what I was saying again. "Beautiful. As any species, you're beautiful," I said. Everyone looked at me in shock, but Emily loved that comment. Even so, I erased that from them. Once again, Emily asked the same question. I slipped up again! On the third time, I finally got control over my emotions.

"You look great sis. But I still miss my tail," Marlene said. ** "Same here," Anna said. "Well, I'll return everyone to normal," I said, before doing so. "That was also fun," Emily said after were all back to our normal species. "Glad you enjoyed that as well," I said. For the next few hours, we all changed to different species, except for fish. After all, we all eat fish, so it would be really weird to be them.

After a couple of hours of doing that and me messing up with Emily many times, we stopped. "That was fun. Now we know what we would look like as any species," Emily said happily. "You're most beautiful when you're an Otter though," I said, messing up again. I again wiped that comment.

Emily repeated her comment. "We still look the coolest when we're normal though," Sam said. "Speak for yourself. I like being a Penguin better, except for the lack of thumbs," I said. We all laughed, as we all missed having thumbs. "You really like being a Penguin better?" Kowalski asked me, curious. "Yeah. Belly slides, the fun performances, and the warm feathers," I answered happily.

"We've got another idea for a test," Marlene said after a minute. "Oh? What is it?" I asked her. "Think fast," Skipper said, hurling a knockout bomb at us all. We all fell asleep as the gas hit our noses.

(P to Marlene) "Do you think that was a good idea Skipper?" I asked him. Luckily, we had gotten gas masks on extremely quick. "It was your idea, not mine. But I think it was a good one. Did you grab the Stopwatch?" Skipper asked me. I ran into the lab and grabbed the Stopwatch. "Right here," I said, wearing it. "Good. Now let's help your sister," Skipper said. "We're not exposing her feelings right?" I asked him. "Not yet. That's for both of them to figure out on their own," Skipper said.

We both placed our paw and flipper on the Stopwatch and activated it. We put everyone into their bunks except for Matthew and went out into the park by the pond and pressed the Stopwatch again. We placed his flipper and our appendages on the Stopwatch and waited for him to wake up.

Hey, no fair! You caught us all off-guard! So how was this chapter? Did you like it? Please rate and review the chapter. I've got two short notes today.

* Sorry, but due to the rules of FictionPress, I can't put real people in here. But if they ever allow that, I'll fill all the gaps in this and every story. I'm really sorry everyone.

** People have actually made drawings of the characters as each other's species. Marlene as a Penguin seems to be easy to find. Shouldn't take you that long to find one of all their species reversed, except for my OC's, of course.


	11. Chapter 11 - An Intervention

Welcome to the 11th chapter! So let's get down to what Skipper and Marlene had planned, shall we?

**CHAPTER 11 – An Intervention**

(P back to me) "Ugh, what happened? Wait, where am I?" I asked myself, waking up. I jumped into a fighting stance, prepared to fight if I needed to. "Calm down. That was us," Skipper said. I lowered my fighting stance and turned around to see Skipper and Marlene standing behind me.

"You sure you're not being controlled by anyone at the moment? Because that was unexpected," I said. "Always expect the unexpected," Skipper simply said. "Fair point. But how'd you manage to do that so fast?" I asked, curious. "We trained you. And we've been working on that for a few days," Marlene said.

"Hmm, alright, but why? Why'd you bring only me out here?" I asked curious. "We want to ask what happened between you and Emily yesterday," Marlene said. "And do not wipe our minds. That's an order soldier," Skipper said. I knew I couldn't cross his orders, so I complied.

I sighed. "Fine, I won't do that. But why the knockout bomb and the Stopwatch?" I asked the two, now noticing Marlene was wearing the Stopwatch. "How else could we get you away from everyone without arousing suspicion?" Marlene asked me. "You don't think everyone else will be as suspicious as I was?" I asked her. "For them, we'll say it was a training exercise," she answered.

"Ok. But why did you do that in the first place?" Are you going to do the same thing to her?" I asked curiously. "We'll find a less extreme way," Skipper said. In the back of my mind, I guessed they probably had done that already, so I didn't press for that.

"Ok. But why do you want to know? I'll just first say absolutely nothing happened," I said. "We doubt that. We saw how panicked you two were," Marlene said. I sighed and then explained the extremely awkward moment, but left out my feelings for Emily.

"Why was it awkward?" Marlene asked. "I don't know how to exactly explain it," I said, hoping we would go back without the conversation going forward. "We could have used Kowalski's truth serum as well, you know," Skipper pointed out. I did not want it to come to that, but I did sigh again.

"I guess there's no other way to say it. I'm… in love… with… Emily," I said, fearing their reactions. "For how long have you loved my sister?" Marlene asked me. I was surprised to hear her say that. "You… don't mind… that I… am in love… with… your sister?" I asked her. Both of them looked each other before saying, "No."

This struck me as being very odd. I slapped myself, thinking this was a dream or something, but it was not. They were actually ok with it. "You… really don't mind?" I asked again.

"No. We've seen what you've been doing over the last few days," Skipper said. "You directed the visitors towards us during our performances, you've made them give Emily more popcorn, and you've said she's beautiful many times," Marlene pointed out.

I got scared. Was my trick to make them forget no longer working? Had I lost my newly found power? "How…. how do you know I've said that?" I asked worriedly. "You may have been wiping our minds, but not the security cameras," Skipper said. "The security cameras. How could I have been so careless?" I asked myself in my head, frustrated.

"Just take a deep breath. Try to relax," Marlene suggested, seeing how I was freaking out. It took a few minutes, but I finally had calmed down. "Thank you for the suggestion. I think it worked," I said. "No problem," Marlene said. I thought for a moment to ask a question.

"Does Emily know about this plan?" I asked them. "No. We came up with this ourselves," Skipper said. * I looked straight at their eyes to see if they were telling the truth and they were. "Ok. But does she know how I feel about her?" I asked the two. "No. She doesn't know. But personally, we have suspected it for a few days that you have," Marlene said.

"A few days? How long have they been checking the cameras?" I wondered to myself. "What does she think of me?" I asked them. "Classified," they both said. "You can't declassify that? Please? I'm begging you," I said, on my knees.

"Sorry, but we have our reasons," they both said. I continued begging for a few minutes before I finally gave up. "Al right, I'll stop begging. But do you have that substance that spilled on you two all that time ago locked away somewhere in case she does?" I asked the two.

"We haven't seen any since we were all at the lab in the spring. But would you want it to go that fast?" Marlene asked. "I don't know. I mean, while you did reveal your feelings, you did date for a few months before getting married and having Anna and Sam," I answered. "You have a valid point there," Skipper said.

"I still see your original point though," I said sadly. "We'll give you the advice that helped us. Just be patient. It will work out eventually," Marlene said. I finally smiled. "Thank you for the advice. I guess you're right," I said to them. "Very good. Let's head back now," Skipper said. "On it," I said before sending us back to the HQ.

After everyone else reawakened after the Stopwatch was turned off, Skipper and Marlene explained to them that they had performed a training exercise. For the rest of the day, we kept trying that exercise and eventually got the skill down. It was getting late and after our interview in the morning, we all went to bed.

(P to Marlene) Unbeknownst to everyone, Skipper and I actually stayed awake until everyone was asleep. We crept into the lab and activated the Stopwatch for ourselves again. "What do you think we should do now Skipper?" I asked him. "Well, now that we know they both love each other, I think it might be easier. And they've both asked about the substance," Skipper said.

"I think I'm thinking the same thing you are. It might be time for us to use it on them," I said. Well, we'll need to try and duplicate the setting. For the substance spilling on them, we can take both of them outside and drop it from a lamp onto them," Skipper suggested. "I'll take Emily. You take Matthew," I said. "Sure thing," Skipper said, agreeing.

We went down to level 14 and looked for the same substance that had spilled on ourselves all that time ago. After using one on ourselves for good measure, we grabbed another one and headed back up to proceed with our plan.

Since both Matthew and Emily were sleeping and the Stopwatch was in effect, they wouldn't know we did it unless we told them. We put the substance gently down on the floor before taking both of them outside. We propped them against a lamppost and checked out the angles for the substance to spill onto them.

"Ready to make them finally go through with this?" I asked Skipper. "Yes. I am with you on this one," Skipper said. We kissed and then went back down below and grabbed the vial of the substance. We opened it and spilled it all out onto both Matthew and Emily. It soaked into their feathers and fur. Since they were under the effect of the Stopwatch, neither of them reacted to it.

"That was surprisingly easy," I said to Skipper as we brought them back to their bunks. "I agree Marlene. Tomorrow should be great for both of them." Skipper said. "I wonder if they'll know it was us that spilled the substance on them," I said.

"Eventually we'll tell them though, like how Emily will tell Matthew her prophecy when she gets her ring in a few months," I continued. "That's another day that'll be really interesting, after tomorrow of course," Skipper said.

"Yes, yes it will," I said. We kissed each other in a full embrace. "Goodnight Skipper," I said. "Goodnight Marlene," he said. We turned off the Stopwatch and then went to bed ourselves.

Oh, so that's what you had planned. Interesting. Did you like the chapter? Please rate and review it. I've only got one note today.

* Yes, they lied again. But remember, they're protecting Emily's feelings.

Bonus: So there's a Penguins of Madagascar movie coming out this November. By the trailer, it looks great! Go find it online. Also, by the cast list it looks like Marlene might not be in it. Hopefully she makes even a small cameo, but it looks like no Skilene in the movie right now. Hopefully that will change.


	12. Chapter 12 - Feelings Revealed

Welcome to the 12th chapter. Now what will my OC's do today? Read on to find out!

**CHAPTER 12 – Feelings Revealed**

(P to Emily) Once again, I had woken up before the alarm and probably the sun as well. Something felt different but I couldn't figure out what it was. Even though Matthew and I had that extremely awkward moment on Thursday, I still decided to go up and try to clear my head in the pool.

I quietly left up out of the hatch and slipped into the pool. "What's different today? I feel… freer. But what do I feel freer about or towards? How will that carry over today towards my performance? Not to mention, how will I interact with Matthew? Something just feels… different about the way I feel about him. I still love him, of course, but what?" I thought to myself.

I got out of the water for some air and shook the water off my fur. But like a few days before, there was Matthew as well on the other side of the platform.

(P to me) For some reason, I had woken up before the alarm again. The clock said 5:15. I didn't know what or why, but I did feel different. I couldn't figure out why though. I checked to make sure I could still alter things and I could, so after a minute, I stopped. "I've still got that ability. But something does feel different," I thought to myself.

Even though that insanely awkward moment had happened with Emily a few days prior, I still decided to go up for a swim. I quietly dropped into the pool and began to swim around it.

I tried wondering what was happening to myself. "I feel… I dunno… freer? Is that right? What do I feel freer towards? Will that help with acting cute and cuddly? Or am I feeling freer towards Emily? I'm still madly in love with her, but what else? This'll be one strange day until I figure out what happened to me," I thought to myself.

I got out of the water and shook the water off my feathers. But then I saw Emily was also awake, standing on the other side of the platform.

(P to 3rd person) Once again, the two had wound up in the same situation they had been in a few days before. But this time, it wasn't awkward. It just felt strange to them. They both walked closer to each other, each drawn to the other for some unknown reason.

(P to Emily) "Why am I walking towards Matthew without thinking? Why is he walking towards me as well? What's happening to us both?" I wondered to myself. Suddenly, we were standing inches apart from each other. But instead of it getting more awkward, I liked this situation.

(P to me) "Wait, why am I walking towards Emily? Stop, darn feet," I thought to myself, trying to get them back under control. That failed and I kept walking towards Emily. "Wait, is she walking towards me as well? What's going on?" I wondered to myself. Suddenly we were inches from each other. But the situation didn't feel awkward at all.

(P back to 3rd person) For 10 minutes, the two just stood there trying to contemplate what was going on. Suddenly, both of them fell into a trance. * At first they simply gave each other a warm smile. They then looked into each other's eyes and saw what both their hearts had been telling them for so long: they both loved each other. No words needed to be exchanged. They both just knew they were seeing the truth.

After staring at each other's eyes for another 10 minutes, both of them started to lean towards the other. They closed their eyes, but continued to lean straight. They both puckered their lips and beak. Finally, and gloriously for them, they kissed. They did not want this moment to ever end. But due to having to breathe, they very reluctantly pulled apart.

"I love you," they said to each other at the same time. They both stayed by each other's sides, watching the glorious sunrise. It was the dawn of a new day, but also the dawn of a new chapter in their lives. But when the sun came up at 5:35, they both woke up from their trance.

(P back to me) Suddenly, I had no clue what I was doing. All I saw in front of me was the sunrise. I suddenly realized I was also holding someone's paw. I turned my head to see who owned the paw. It was Emily. She was just as confused as I was at how we ended up here.

(P to Emily) Suddenly, I didn't know what I was doing. All I could see was the sunrise. But then I felt a flipper in my paw. I turned my head to see whose flipper it was. It's was Matthew's. His expression was the same one I had, one of extreme confusion.

(P back to me) "What… what's going on?" Emily asked me. "I… I don't know either," I said. We let go of each other's appendage. "What's the last thing you remember?" Emily asked me. "Seeing you standing on the platform. What about you?" I asked her. "Seeing you on the platform as well. How much time passed since then?" she asked me.

"Maybe 20 minutes to a half hour or so? I don't know. But since the sun is now up, it has to be closer to six now than before," I said. We both looked over at the zoo clock and saw it was 5:40. "Well, then it probably has been a little over 20 minutes then. But how can anybody forget that span of time?" Emily asked me.

"Uh oh," I said, remembering this familiar situation. "What? What's _uh oh_?" Emily asked me, worried. "This isn't the first time I've seen this. The same thing happened to Skipper and Marlene after the substance…" I said before trailing off. "Spilled on them," Emily finished for me.

"Yes, Emily. But how did that happen to us?" I asked her. It was now 5:42. "I asked Skipper and Marlene if they had seen any of that substance. I think I was desperate," Emily admitted shamefully. "I asked them the same thing yesterday. That training exercise was no training exercise. They essentially kidnapped me into the park and began asking me questions about you and I," I revealed also shamefully.

"You think they…?" Emily asked before trailing off. "I think they might have. Let's consider the evidence. We both lost 25 minutes of memory. We were holding each other's flipper and paw. We both asked them about the substance. I think that's what is happening," I said.

It was 5:44 now. We both sat in silence, trying to come to terms with what might have just happened. "You've been wiping our minds all week. Do you think you can get our memory back from what just happened?" Emily asked me. "I don't know. But it's worth a try," I said. I concentrated intensely in script, trying to bring our memories back to us.

Split seconds after I finished thinking in script, our memories crashed into us like waves. We both looked at each other as wave after wave of the missing time came back to us. We remembered our feelings of happiness, understanding, and love. When the memory of the kiss hit us, we both stared wide-eyed at each other.

It was 5:47 now. The last memory of watching the sunrise together had just come back to our heads. "I… I definitely believe they did that," Emily said, speaking of Skipper and Marlene. "Me… me, too," I said, agreeing with her. "My own brother and sister set this up. But how'd they do it without us noticing?" Emily asked me.

"The Stopwatch. It had to be the Stopwatch. I don't know where the substance came from, but they definitely used the Stopwatch to pour it on us sometime last night," I theorized. "That clock…" Emily said, trailing off. "I know," I said agreeing with her.

It was now 5:50. 10 minutes until everyone else would wake up. "Do… do you think we should try to go back down for now?" Emily asked me. "I… I don't know. Maybe. But no matter what, they'll be watching us intensely today," I answered. "It's worth a shot," Emily said. We both carefully climbed back down the ladder and headed to our bunks, to act like we were sleeping.

After a few more minutes, the alarm finally rang. To pretend like everything was perfectly normal, Emily and I performed our usual morning habits. I brought in a fish because I was hungry and ate it. Everyone was just chatting about yesterday and what we might do later today. Emily and I knew that Skipper and Marlene were watching us like hawks, but we managed not to arouse any suspicions.

After the usual morning coffee, training, and chats, we all did our performances. In order not to cause any suspicion on Skipper's part because he was definitely watching me, I just did the usual mess up with the popcorn, like I had been doing all week. If I hadn't have done that, it would have seemed odd. I assumed Emily had also tried to keep Marlene from wondering what had happened. All the girls did their usual good performance, especially Emily trying not to arouse suspicion either.

Finally the zoo was closed after a few hours, and we all regrouped inside the HQ. Skipper and Marlene were still watching us like hawks, though. I saw faint twitches beginning to emerge in Skipper's eye and Marlene was slightly pacing, probably anxiously.

I asked them if anything was bothering them and they both said they were fine, which I knew was a lie. After maybe an hour of that, it stopped. "Can I have a quick meeting with you Skipper?" Marlene asked him. Emily and I knew what this was about, but kept acting perfectly normal. "Of course Marlene. Let's go," Skipper said. Even with them gone, Emily and I still acted normal to not cause suspicion for everyone else.

That's where I shall end this chapter. I think it's one of the best pieces I've ever written. Do you think so? Please rate and review. I've only got one note.

* The trance is like how Skipper and Marlene got into a trance back in Book 1. But since we had several more hours of the substance in ourselves before kissing than they did, our trance was much longer.


	13. Chapter 13 - Love Found

Welcome to the 13th chapter. Skipper and Marlene sure seemed worried at us. Let's go see what they shall do to us.

**CHAPTER 13 – Love Found**

(P to Marlene) Skipper and I started walking towards my habitat. "Do… do you think our plan failed?" I asked Skipper. "I don't know. I mean, they're not doing out of the ordinary. They're not acting like we were," Skipper said. We both got happily lost in our memories of the first few hours of our relationship after we had gotten back here. Those had been so wonderful.

"Yeah, they're not kissing each other or asking each other on a date. Did we pick a bad substance?" I asked Skipper. He looked in thought for a moment. "I don't know. It took us awhile, but we did use Kowalski's machines to figure out of it was good or not. But almost a whole day has gone by and they're not absolutely smitten with each other," Skipper answered.

"Should we use another substance? Or should we kidnap them, like we did with Matthew yesterday?" I asked Skipper. Skipper looked in thought for a minute. "Well, kidnapping them both would be fun again. But what do you think?" Skipper asked me.

Something took over me and I became mischievous again. * "I'm with you. Let's have some fun. Do you have any knockout bombs on you?" I asked him. Skipper chuckled at myself being mischievous again. "I think I put a few into your habitat somewhere, along with gas masks," Skipper said.

We went into my habitat and Skipper kicked open a secret panel with buttons. "How long ago did you do this?" I asked him, curiously. After we all decided to just live in the HQ, I put a small stockpile here," Skipper answered.

"Oh, right, I remember. We both did this. I'll have to remember the stockpile next time," I said, blushing with embarrassment. We grabbed and put on gas masks and carefully took two knockout bombs over to the HQ. We slid open the hatch without anyone seeing or hearing us. Then we each took a knockout bomb and tossed it at everyone and they all passed out.

"I'll get the Stopwatch," I said. I went into Kowalski's lab and grabbed the Stopwatch. Skipper and I put our flipper and paw on the Stopwatch, freeing us from the effects. I then strapped it around myself to carry.

"Should we grab some truth serum too, just in case?" I asked Skipper. "Sure. We might need it," Skipper said. He grabbed it and put it between the Stopwatch strap and myself.

"This really comes in handy sometimes," I said about the Stopwatch as we both took Emily and Matthew out into the park again. "I agree. This is the 2nd-best invention Kowalski has made, aside from the Portal maker," Skipper said.

We would have kissed each other, but since we were carrying Matthew and Emily, we decided not to. We put both of them at the shore of the pond and sat them up. We turned off the Stopwatch and then put their paw and flipper on the Stopwatch as well. Then we turned it back on and waited for them to wake up, hiding in a tree.

(P to me) "Ugh, not another knockout bomb," I said to myself as I was waking up. "What is it with their fascination with knockout bombs anyway?" Emily asked me. "No idea," I replied. Suddenly I realized this was the same place Skipper and Marlene had taken me the day before.

I looked around for them and they weren't anywhere. They were probably hiding in a tree or bush. "Emily, this is the same place they took me to yesterday. Do not say or do anything suspicious. They might be watching us," I whispered to her. "Sure thing," she whispered back.

"So how did we get out here anyway?" Emily asked me, as we were now acting like nothing happened. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I didn't do it. And Kowalski wasn't inventing anything at the time, so it wasn't him either," I answered. "Well, let's just head back, I guess. Do you want to send us back or should we just head back on foot?" Emily asked me.

I acted like I thought for a moment, for Skipper and Marlene. "I'll do it. Let me just…" I started to say before we both heard Skipper's voice. "Soldier, you two are not authorized to leave this shore," he said. Emily and I got scared, wondering if he knew. But we still kept up the ruse.

"Yes sir. But where are you Skipper?" I asked him. We heard two sets of feet land behind us. "Right here," Marlene answered. Emily and I got scared more, but still managed to keep up the ruse. "So was this another training exercise?" Emily asked them as they walked over.

I saw the two whisper something to one another, but couldn't pick it up. "We can't hear you. Could you please speak up?" Emily asked them. "Yes. For us," Skipper answered. "What do you mean?" we asked them. Suddenly, they both rushed at us. Emily and I didn't even have time to react as they pinned us down.

We both struggled to get away, thinking Skipper and Marlene had gone insane, but couldn't. They were just too strong. Then, something was forced down my beak. It tasted like hot sauce, but it wasn't hot. "Hot sauce? Oh no!" I thought to myself after they also forced some down Emily.

They both released us and we tried to run back to the zoo before it kicked in. But, unfortunately, we only got about 10 feet or so before it kicked in. We both stopped. I looked at Emily and even though we both had blank expressions on our faces, I knew she also feared what might happen.

"There. That was easy enough wasn't it?" Marlene asked us. We had lost control of what we were going to say. "It was," we both simply said. "Now let's get down to it, shall we?" Skipper asked us. "Yes," we both said. We couldn't even try to fight it. The truth serum was just too strong.

"Now, how do you feel about Emily?" Skipper asked me. I knew they were both trying to get us to admit our thoughts to each other, but we couldn't fight it at all. I couldn't even change anything so that it would stop. "I love her," I answered. "Emily, how do you feel about Matthew?" Marlene asked her. "I love him," Emily answered.

We both knew what might come next, but still couldn't shake off the truth serum. "There. That wasn't hard, was it?" Skipper asked us. "No," we simply said. "Good. Now, how long have you two loved each other?" Marlene asked us. "Since I first met him/her," we both answered.

We were both hoping it would suddenly wear off, but since I knew about the truth serum, I knew we were stuck for a while. "Interesting. Now, what happened this morning?" Skipper asked us. Faint specks of fear were in Emily's eyes and probably mine as well as we opened our mouth and beak.

We both were hoping that it would wear off before we said anything about the kiss or the sunrise, but we revealed that all. While we were telling them everything, Marlene put the truth serum she was holding down in front of her. And actually pretty close to us.

Even as we were revealing what had happened, I began formulating to use that against them as soon as our trance was broken. I hoped that Emily was planning the same thing.

(P to Emily) I couldn't believe it even as I was telling Skipper and Marlene everything that they had used a truth serum on us. But as Matthew and I talked, she put down the truth serum in front of her. It was pretty close to Matthew and I. Even as our secrets were being exposed, I began planning to turn the tables on them whenever we were free.

(P returning to me) "It sounds like you two had a great wake up call. Did you?" Marlene asked us. "Best wake up call of my life," we both answered. "Now, why did you put up a ruse all day?" Skipper asked us. "We were not sure what you would do," we answered.

"So Emily, do you want to kiss Matthew again?" Marlene asked her. "Yes," she answered. "And how about you Matthew?" Skipper asked me. "Yes," I answered. Suddenly, I began to regain control of my arms, but thankfully Skipper and Marlene were too busy peppering us with questions to notice. But Emily also seemed to be regaining control.

"So why don't you two just kiss each other?" Marlene asked us. "We don't know," we answered. Emily and I were both regaining control of our feet, but the two still didn't notice.

"When do you two want to start to date?" Skipper asked us. "As soon as possible," we both answered. Finally, Emily and I had complete control over ourselves again, but the two simply didn't notice. I turned my head as if to stare at Emily and she did the same.

We both knew we had the same plan. We did kiss each other, though, to keep it up. And we actually did enjoy it. "Was that so hard?" Marlene asked us. "No," we answered. Then we pounced on the two, completely back in control.

On my way to tackling Skipper, I grabbed the truth serum and as soon as I landed on him, fed him some. I tossed the bottle to Emily and she forced some down Marlene's throat.

After that, they pushed us off. "Soldiers, you will…" Skipper said angrily before the serum took over. Emily and I both sighed in relief that they were now under our control. "My, my the tables have turned, haven't they?" Emily asked the two. "Yes," they answered.

"So I'm guessing you were thinking the same thing I was," I said to Emily. "Yes. How they failed to notice that is beyond me, for the moment," she said. "I… I… that truth serum is powerful stuff," I said. "It really is. Remind me to both hate and thank Kowalski for it," Emily answered. "Done and done," I said, filing a note in my head.

We both knew Skipper and Marlene had stronger constitutions than any of us, so we gave them more truth serum. "Everything I said was true," we said to each other. "I know," we both answered. We kissed each other and loved it. Then we returned our attention to Skipper and Marlene.

"So did you two spill the same substance onto us last night as the one that fell onto you two?" I asked them. "Yes," they both answered. "Now why did you do that?" Emily asked them. "To help both of you finally admit your feelings, just as it did for us," they answered.

"Hmm, interesting answer," Emily said. "I agree," I said. We saw both of their arms starting to twitch, so we gave them more truth serum. The twitching immediately stopped.

"How long will you be giving us maintenance duty because of this?" I asked Skipper. "I would give you a month for this, but it's only fair as we did this to you, so no maintenance duty for either of you. And you will not be facing a court martial either," he answered.

"Color me surprised," Emily said. "I know. But we'll have to thank him for no maintenance duty later," I said. "So my sister, where were you keeping that substance?" Emily asked Marlene.

"Down in level 14," she answered. "Now when did you get around to building that?" I asked Marlene. "About a month ago. No one noticed because we used the Stopwatch. That's the 2nd-best invention Kowalski has made," she answered.

Their feet started twitching, and we still had questions, so we gave them more truth serum. Once again, the twitching stopped. "What's the best invention?" Emily asked the two. "The Portal maker," they answered. "Can't say I'm surprised there," we both said.

"What day is today?" I asked them not knowing the calendar date. "Today is July 4th," they both said. Emily laughed. "Forgot the date?" she asked me. I blushed. "Yeah, I did," I said embarrassed. "That's alright. I actually forgot it as well," Emily said, now also blushing.

"So can you think of more things to ask them while they're like this?" I asked Emily. She looked in thought for a moment. "Yeah, I have one last question. Is the Stopwatch in effect right now?" she asked the two. "Yes. The Stopwatch is affecting everyone except us," they both answered. "Well, that's it. I'm out of questions," Emily said. "Me too," I agreed.

"So shall we send them back to the HQ?" I asked Emily. "Sure. Just let me get the Stopwatch off Marlene first," she said. She took it off Marlene and once again their arms were twitching. We knew we were running out of time before they probably tackled us, so I sent them back to the HQ, along with the truth serum.

"Well, that was enlightening," Emily said. "I agree Emily. I'm just glad we won't be getting maintenance duty or a court martial for that," I said. We both laughed. "Yes, especially since it was for a month," she said. "I just… man, it's hard to say that," I said.

"I think I feel exactly the same way as you," Emily said. That brought a smile to our faces. "At least we know the substance works. But I don't need some lab project to love you," we said to each other. We both turned towards each other and kissed each other again.

"Mind switching our species for a minute?" Emily asked me. "Not at all," I said, turning her into a Penguin and myself into an Otter. We kissed each other again to see if we noticed anything different.

"Yeah, kissing a beak is much more fun," Emily said. "I have the same opposite feeling," I said. But instead of turning us back to normal, I turned us into humans and we tested again.

"Now that's much better than the last one," Emily said. "I agree. But what's better? This or when we're normal?" I asked her. "Well, you're technically normal now, but I like being normal better," Emily said. "Me, too. But this will come in handy in my world," I said. We both shivered as if we were cold, so I turned us back into a Penguin and an Otter.

We tested again. "Yeah, much better than either of those two positions," Emily said. We both laughed. "I agree. So do you…" I tried to ask her. "I'd love to go on a date with you and watch the fireworks tonight," Emily said happily, understanding my thought.

(P to Marlene) As soon as Skipper and I arrived back in the HQ, thanks to Matthew, we regained control of ourselves. "Oh, if only they hadn't asked me that maintenance duty question," Skipper said, annoyed with himself. "At least we got our answers," I said, trying to cheer him up. I also kissed him.

That seemed to relax him. "Thank you Marlene. And you're right. But since the Stopwatch isn't turned off yet, let's go see what's happening," Skipper said. We jumped out of the HQ onto the platform and went out into the park, jumping from tree to tree. We stopped when we saw the two below.

We couldn't hear them, but we did see them kiss. Emily said something to Matthew and their species were switched, which brought a chuckle to Skipper and I. They then said something else, and then switched into humans, which made us laugh quietly. After they kissed again, they were back to a Penguin and Otter.

Seeing those two have fun with Matthew's ability and the start of their relationship made Skipper and I smile, knowing we had done good. Then Matthew asked Emily a question and a smile grew on her face.

She said something again before they kissed and started heading back to the zoo, flipper in paw. We quickly jumped from tree to tree back to the zoo, getting back to the HQ before them.

"We did good Skipper," I said to him. "Yes. We did. I'm glad that all worked out," Skipper said. "I agree. I'm just glad we didn't ask them or say anything ourselves about the prophecy, which has now come true," I said happily.

"Well, that will still have to happen in probably a few months. But I don't think either of them care," Skipper said. I kissed him. "I sure don't care about ours, other than that it happened," I said. "Same here Marlene," Skipper said.

This is now officially my longest chapter. But I think it worked out good. Did you like it? Please rate and review the chapter. Also, this is the conclusion of Book 5! Don't fret, I've got more stories coming! Check the epilogue. But first, I've got one little note today.

* Oh Marlene, you mischievous little Otter.


	14. Chapter 14 - Epilogue

Welcome to the epilogue for In Our World: Book 5! Yes, this was the first time I pretty much stayed out of our world. But I think that was fun. So let's go over some plot points, shall we?

First of all, I had no master plan, for the first time in my writing. There was no "ideas for story" document littered with bullet points on my computer. Everything you read literally just came out of my head as it happened. After editing, this was the result. But literally, I had no master plan. I had some general ideas, but sometimes scrapped or postponed them.

For example, I was planning for Emily to be brought down to the HQ in chapter 2 or so just as she, Skipper, and Marlene were all talking, but scrapped that. I scrapped it because I realized there's not much of a story there if I did that so early.

I wouldn't have had all this indecision between my OC's. So the story obviously got longer. It might have only been 4 or 5 chapters if I had gone with that plan. Instead, it was 13 chapters.

I think some of my best writing was in the final chapters. I haven't written anything that well since maybe my Pengotter stories. Speaking of that, the substance was the exact same one that spilled on Skipper and Marlene. Interesting.

So let's get to other plot points. So since I technically have copyright in my world over theirs (in the stories only sadly), I can change things there. That idea also randomly came to me. That certainly helps everything, doesn't it? It made this book more fun, especially with my OC's interactions.

For the record, my initial intention with Emily, as explained back in _Pengotters: The Early Months_, was just a new member to be moved to the zoo. But then something made me change that. But hey, I struggled myself sometimes with doing that to Emily, as I've also said before.

So, yeah, through that, I technically altered Skilene again. I think in a new way. As far as I've seen, I haven't read anyone's stories where they did this to their characters. So if I were an annoying commenter on YouTube, I'd say "_FIRST!_" or something like that.

But if I'm not first with that, please direct me towards the actual first person to do this so I can read their story. I don't want to take credit away from anyone who rightfully did this first.

So, as usual, PM me if you've got any further plot questions. I'll be sure to add them to this document so that people can understand this more. Now for a little news.

I have Book 6 ready to go, but I feel it needs a lot of work before I publish it. But not to fear, I have an independent story in the meantime! Well actually a few, but this one shall go first. It's called _Skilene: Memory Loss_. Here's the gist:

_Skipper and Marlene happily just became a couple. Or did they? Are their minds playing tricks on them or not?_

That's all I'll say for now! You'll have to wait for the chapters to be released to find out. That's only a week away! Yep, a one week break, like between _Pengotters: The Early Months_ and Book 4. Sorry. But I hope you've enjoyed this story and will enjoy the next one!

Day Planning Began: October 27th, 2013

Finish Date: November 3rd, 2013 (edits after too)


End file.
